Recueil d'OS
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: Nouvel OS ! Quand Hermione et son stagiaire viennent estimer les biens des Malfoy, afin de payer leurs dettes à l'état ... Les objets peuvent parfois être dangereux ... Dramione !
1. Chapter 1

Série de One-Shots complètement débiles et immoraux

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling, rien ne m'appartient.

Les Bla-bla de Xérès : Voici quelques petits OS, très drôles pour la plupart, écrits dans mes heures perdues en cours de philo ! Si seulement M. Hazera savait les idées qu'il m'inspirait pendant ces longues heures à débattre sur Kant ou Merleau-Ponty (philosophes émérites), je crois qu'il irait tout simplement se pendre dans son garage, après avoir avalé une bonne douzaine de litres d'essence. Et j'irais volontiers y foutre le feu ! Voici donc sans tarder, le premier OS, qui s'intitule « La Revanche » et qui vaut le détour ! R&R please !

La Revanche

« POTTER A ATTRAPPE LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LE MATCH ! », hurla Colin Creevey dans son porte-voix magique.

Harry Potter, 17 ans, en dernière année d'études à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, mit pied à terre et descendit de son magnifique Eclair de Feu, sans conteste le meilleur balai du monde. Un large sourire aux lèvres, et le Vif d'Or toujours dans sa main, le Survivant fut bientôt submergé par une foule rouge et or déchaînée.

Draco Malfoy, du haut de son Nimbus 2004, regardait la scène avec un mélange de dégoût et d'envie.

_Saint Potter …_

Draco fixa un instant le halo doré qui émanait du poing serré de Potter, puis jeta un regard vers son père qui le regardait depuis la tribune des professeurs. De dépit, Draco fila vers les vestiaires, espérant secrètement pouvoir se noyer sous sa douche ou encore se pendre avec sa serviette de toilette.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Draco se tenait toujours immobile sous le jet d'eau chaude, remarquant à peine qu'il avait oublié d'enlever sa tenue de Quidditch. Ce ne fut que lorsque un bruit se fit entendre dans les vestiaires, que Draco sortit de ses pensées et réalisa sa bêtise. Il se déshabilla en râlant, ouvrit la cabine de douche et jeta les vêtements mouillés à l'extérieur.

Et il eut un haut-le-cœur.

« POTTER ! »

Draco cacha tant bien que mal son intimité derrière la porte, et compris que le Gryffondor avait tout vu à l'expression de son visage.

« PUTAIN, POTTER, TU VIENS ME FAIRE CHIER JUSQUE DANS MA DOUCHE ! »

« Euh, non, je … »

« JE NE T'AI PAS AUTORISE A OUVRIR TA SAINTE GUEULE, POTTER ! ALORS FERME-LA ET DISPARAIS ! »

« Je m'excuse, je ne pensais pas que tu étais nu … »

« EH BIEN TU N'AS QU'À PENSER UN PEU PLUS ! COMME CA, LORSQUE CA T'ARRIVERA, TU SAURAS QUEL EST-CE PHENOMENE BIZARRE QUI ŒUVRE DANS TON CERVEAU ! »

Draco ferma rageusement la porte de la douche… et s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de prendre une serviette pour se sécher.

« Potter, t'es encore là ? »

« Oui », fit le Survivant.

« Super. Profites-en pour te rendre utile au moins une fois dans ta vie et passe-moi une serviette. »

Une idée complètement mesquine fit alors son apparition dans l'esprit de Harry.

« A une seule condition, Draco … », siffla le Gryffondor.

« Fais pas le con, Potter, et obéis ! »

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de discuter, Draco … », fit Harry d'une voix étrangement mielleuse.

Il y eut un silence et Harry sut que le cerveau du Serpentard fonctionnait à toute vitesse.

« C'est bon, ça va … », grogna le blond. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Seulement que tu m'écoutes. »

Draco soupira.

« Et c'est parti … Les bavardages sans intérêt de Potter, prise une ! Action ! »

Harry sourit.

« Encore une phrase dans ce genre, et je me tire avec tous les vêtements et toutes les serviettes présents dans ce vestiaire. C'est toi qui vois … »

« Je t'écoute … », lâcha Draco avec un soupir d'exaspération.

« Bien. » Harry semblait satisfait. « Tout d'abord, je tenais à te dire que tu n'es qu'un imbécile car … »

« POTTER ! SI TU ES VENU POUR M'INSULTER …. ! »

« Les serviettes, Malfoy, pense aux serviettes … »

CHBONK !

Le bruit fit sursauter Harry. On aurait dit que Malfoy s'était tapé la tête contre le mur.

« Draco ? »

« Ouais, ouais, toujours là… »

« Je disais donc, que tu n'étais qu'un imbécile car je t'ai laissé de nombreuses occasions de gagner le match, que tu n'as pas saisies d'ailleurs … »

« Ecoute, Potter … IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE GAGNE PARCE QUE TU AS EU PITIE DE MOI ! »

Draco entendit alors un mouvement de l'autre côté de la porte de la cabine.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, Potter ? »

« Je prends les serviettes avant de partir … »

« Potter … promis, je la ferme … »

« La deuxième chose que je voulais que tu saches … », dit Harry. « C'est qu'il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus envie d'être ton ennemi. »

Sous sa douche, Draco se raidit.

« Ce qui veut dire, Potter ? »

Lentement, Harry s'approcha de la cabine et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.

« Peut-être que tu voudrais faire la paix, Potter … », fit Draco sur un ton sarcastique.

« Peut-être bien, oui … », susurra Harry.

Le Survivant pointa sa baguette vers les fenêtres, qui se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. La seule source de lumière encore présente, provenait d'une bougie, que Harry souffla.

« Potter, qu'est ce qui te prends ? »

La voix de Draco trahissait une panique croissante et Harry ôta les uns après les autres, ses vêtements de Quidditch. Le bruit du tissu froissé inquiéta de plus en plus le Serpentard.

« Potter ! Tu me fous les jetons ! Arrête ! »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre une douche, moi aussi ? », demanda innocemment le brun.

« Depuis quand tu te douches dans le noir, Potter ? »

Harry ne répondit rien et leva sa baguette.

« Alohomora. »

Un éclair orange illumina un instant la pièce.

« PUTAIN, POTTER ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE … ? »

Deux mains saisirent la tête de Draco, puis celui-ci sentit le visage de Potter s'approcher du sien.

« Potter … », gronda Malfoy entre ses dents.

« Chuuut … », murmura Harry en laissant courir ses mains sur le torse du Serpentard, qui réagit, bien malgré lui, à ce geste.

« Arrête de te mentir, Draco… », souffla Harry dans le creux de l'oreille de son ex-ennemi. « Laisse toi faire … »

« P …P…Potter ! », balbutia Draco tout en essayant de décoller Harry de lui. « T'es en train de me faire une blague, hein ? Hein, Potter ? »

Harry plaqua Malfoy contre la paroi glacée de la cabine et prit à pleine main son sexe à moitié dur.

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à rigoler, mon Amour ? », susurra Harry en glissant sa jambe droite entre les cuisses de Malfoy.

Puis il se pencha sur son cou et le couvrit de baisers, mordillant de temps en temps la peau salée du Serpentard.

« P … Potteeeeer ! », gémit Draco lorsque le Survivant entreprit une descente le long de son corps. « Putaaaaiin, qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ils se détestaient tant … Comment Potter pouvait-il … ? Draco ne voyant rien à cause de la totale obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, comprit ce que voulait Potter lorsqu'il sentit la langue de celui-ci titiller son gland.

« POTTER ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU … QUE TU … QUE TU ME FASSES CA ! »

« Que je fasse quoi, Draco ? », demanda Harry tout en caressant l'intérieur des cuisses du Serpentard.

Pour plus de sécurité, Draco s'assit par terre contre le mur et ramena ses jambes sur son torse.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me suces, voilà ! », déclara Draco. « T'es pas une pute, Potter, tu vaux mieux que ça… »

Un silence, puis …

« Merci … »

Le blond sentit Harry s'asseoir près de lui.

« Je pensais que tu me considérais comme un animal incapable de quoi que ce soit de censé. »

Draco haussa les sourcils.

« C'est ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, qui est insensé … »

La main de Harry reprit sa place sur le sexe de Draco, qui tressaillit.

« Potter … », gronda-t-il en guise d'avertissement. « Ca suffit … »

Mais Harry l'ignora. Pire. Il se mit furieusement à le branler. Et Draco ne trouva plus qu'une solution. Il plaqua Harry au sol et fit couler l'eau froide.

« Allez, Potter, reprends tes esprits. »

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas là et s'empara des lèvres du Serpentard … qui devint un véritable taureau furieux. Il retourna Harry sur le ventre et s'étendit sur lui.

« J'ai du mal à l'admettre, Potter, mais tu m'excites horriblement. Alors, fini de jouer … »

Et Draco Malfoy enclencha l'eau chaude.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ! Ca casse, hein ? Lol. Et oui c'est fini ! Hi hi hi !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Alors dites le moi, pour avoir d'autres OS ! Gros bisous les gens !

Xérès !


	2. Chapter 2

Recueil d'OS

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

Les Bla-Bla de Xérès : Salut les gens ! Voici le deuxième One-Shot de la série, toujours aussi croustillant, même si celui-ci ne sera sûrement pas aussi drôle que le premier. C'est toujours un slash HP/DM, mais pas de sexe ici, que des sentiments et des souvenirs de l'enfance de Draco, pas très réjouissant. Tout est dit dans le titre, je pense : « Pourquoi Draco Malfoy est-il aussi méchant ? » Bon ok, ça vous fait un peu penser à la pub d'Orangina avec le bonhomme et sa tronçonneuse, mais ici la réponse à la question n'est pas « Parskeeeeeeeeuuuh ! », mais la réponse est : « Read & Review ! »

Réponses aux reviews :

Langedesenfers : Ben écoute, je vais essayer tes propositions ! Mais si t'as des scénarios plus précis, n'hésite pas ! Ca fait toujours des bons trips ! Bisous !

Alician : Hé hé hé … je suis immonde et j'adore ça ! J'assume à 200 ! Et si tu as des petites idées, je saurais répondre à tous tes désirs les plus fous. Mais ne t'en fais pas : les vœux sont anonymes ! lol ! Bisous !

Pourquoi Draco Malfoy est-il aussi méchant ?

Draco Malfoy regardait les flammes danser dans l'âtre, allongé sur le sofa en cuir de la salle commune de Serpentard. Crabbe et Goyle occupaient les fauteuils voisins, dans l'attente d'un ordre quelconque de leur mentor.

Le feu se reflétait dans les yeux d'argent du jeune Malfoy et plongeait la salle commune dans une pénombre aux reflets rougeâtres.

Rouge … comme le sang qui s'était échappé du nez de Potter cette après-midi là. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait frappé la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus. Si seulement Potter ne l'avait pas insulté. La phrase prononcée par le Gryffondor semblait vouloir se graver à tout jamais dans la mémoire du blond. _« Va te faire enculer par ton putain de père, Malfoy ! »_

Comment ils en étaient arrivés là, Draco n'en savait rien. Seule cette phrase semblait claire dans ses souvenirs. Si seulement Potter savait. Si seulement il savait qu'il venait d'insulter une personne qui pourrait lui être plus dévouée que quiconque, par la seule prononciation d'un « oui » amical, une poignée de mains, une accolade réconfortante.

Si seulement il savait combien cette phrase, cette insulte prononcée au hasard de la colère, avait de l'importance pour lui. Alors il avait frappé. Une seule fois. Fort. En plein visage. Potter s'était écroulé, le sang coulant de ses narines. Et lui, un Malfoy, s'était enfui, espérant que personne ne le voie pleurer. Soudain la grosse voix stupide de Vincent Crabbe sortit Draco de ses mornes pensées.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as mis tout à l'heure à Potter … »

Draco leva les yeux sur le gros visage rond de son gorille, qui poursuivit. Crabbe sourit et le fente qui tenait lieu bouche, s'élargit au milieu de son gros visage lunaire, évoquant à Draco une paire de fesses.

« C'est bizarre, d'habitude tu gardes ton sang-froid … »

« Je sais », fit sèchement Draco. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, va », ajouta Grégory Goyle. « Tu es un Malfoy. »

Draco hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Enfin, après quelques instants, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Je vais faire un tour. »

Et le jeune homme sortit de la salle commune … pour se diriger vers celle des Gryffondors. Il arriva bientôt devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Ah … Londubat … », fit Malfoy d'un ton réjoui en apercevant le gros Gryffondor, qui s'était raidi au son de la voix du Serpentard. « Tu n'as pas oublié ton mot de passe, j'espère. »

Neville Londubat s'était mis à trembler comme une feuille.

« Euh, non … »

« Tant mieux », déclara Malfoy en souriant largement. « Tu vas pouvoir me le donner. »

« Mais … » Neville ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Draco sortit sa baguette de sa poche. « Eh … tu … tu fais quoi avec ça ? »

« Moi ? », fit Draco avec étonnement. « Mais…rien. Tu disais, Londubat ? »

« Mandragora negra », marmonna Neville.

« Merci, Londubat … », s'esclaffa Draco en se tournant vers le portrait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco Malfoy pénétrait en territoire ennemi.

« POTTER ! ICI, S'IL TE PLAIT ! », hurla Draco.

Le tumulte qui régnait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor se tut immédiatement et l'interpellé se leva d'un fauteuil près du feu. Deux cotons étaient enfoncés dans son nez.

_Oh la la, comment je l'ai arrangé …_

Mais le Malfoy extérieur ne laissa rien paraître, et ne se démonta pas devant les horreurs de la guerre. Bien au contraire …

« Si le 'Survivant' pouvait m'accorder quelques minutes de son précieux temps de débauche, je serais ravi de le déranger … »

« Tu veux me parler, Malfoy ? », demanda froidement Harry.

« Pour simplifier, ouais … », répondit nonchalamment Draco.

« Alors, je t'en prie, Malfoy, crache ton morceau … »

Draco marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Pas ici, Potter. Seuls. »

Le Survivant poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'avança vers son ennemi.

« D'accord », concéda-t-il.

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter étaient assis face à face dans une salle de classe vide.

« Alors ? », cracha le Gryffondor sur un air de défi.

« Alors, je voudrais que tu me présentes tes excuses pour ce que tu m'as dit. »

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil.

« Que tu étais le suppôt de Voldemort ? », hasarda-t-il.

« Non », protesta Draco.

« Euh … que j'allais te castrer afin d'éviter au monde de supporter d'autres générations de Malfoy ? »

« Nooon ! », gronda Draco. « Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je parle d'aller me faire enculer par mon père, Potter ! »

Cette fois-ci, le Gryffondor haussa les deux sourcils. « Ah, ça ! »

Potter sourit, d'un sourire malicieux qui accrocha quelques secondes le regard de Malfoy.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as suivi mon conseil … »

Le Survivant s'esclaffa, sous le regard désespéré du blond.

« Peut être pas aujourd'hui … tu y as pensé à cette éventualité ? », dit Draco dans un souffle.

Le rire de Harry s'arrêta net.

« Tu déconnes, Malfoy ? »

« Et toi, Potter ? », siffla Draco à l'attention du Gryffondor. « Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je t'ai détesté dès notre première rencontre ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Parce que tu es un Malfoy ? »

Draco soupira.

_« Papa ? »_

_Le petit Draco Malfoy, sept ans, errait dans les longs couloirs du manoir de ses parents. _

_« Papa ? Papaaaaaa ! »_

_De petites larmes surgirent dans les jolis yeux d'argent de l'enfant. « Maman … » Draco renifla. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. _

_« Draco ? », fit sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »_

_Le petit essuya une larme du revers de sa manche. « J'ai fait un cauchemar. »_

_« Ce n'est rien, mon chéri. Va te recoucher. »_

_Lentement, Draco leva ses petits yeux sur le visage pâle de sa mère. Une goutte de sang, d'un rouge si éclatant sur ce fond aussi blanc que la neige, perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres. _

_« Pourquoi tu saignes, Maman ? », demanda Draco._

_Narcissa tressaillit. « Ce n'est rien, mon chéri. Maman s'est mordu la lèvre. »_

_Draco sentit sa mère le reposer à terre. Par la porte ouverte, il avisa son père, étalé sur le canapé, une bouteille de Firewhiskey vide à la main. _

_« Qu'est ce qu'il a Papa ? »_

_La lèvre sanguinolente de Narcissa trembla légèrement. _

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Draco. Il est juste … malade. Je t'en prie, va te recoucher … »_

« Ton père battait ta mère ? », fit Harry. « C'est bizarre, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié … »

Draco le fusilla du regard, mais Harry ne se démonta pas. « Et quel rapport avec moi ? »

« Si tu la fermais, Potter ! »

_Le lendemain matin, le petit Malfoy se leva de son lit et descendit à la cuisine. Sa mère était là. Tiens, pensa le petit garçon. On dirait que Maman a renversé du maquillage sur son œil._

_« Maman ! Tu as vu ? On dirait que tu es un panda ! »_

_Narcissa sourit faiblement et cacha ses mains derrière son dos pour ne pas que son enfant les voie trembler. _

_« Oui, Maman est très maladroite … hein, mon chéri … »_

« Oh, l'excuse bidon … », s'écria le Survivant. « T'étais vraiment aussi naïf que ça à sept ans ! »

« LA FERME, POTTER ! »

_La porte de la cuisine claqua et l'enfant sursauta. Lucius Malfoy venait d'entrer dans la pièce en titubant. _

_« Papa ? »_

_« Pousse-toi, ver de vase … », annona Lucius à l'attention de son fils. « Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis … »_

_A nouveau, les larmes emplirent les yeux du petit Draco. _

_« Mais … »_

_CLAC !_

_La gifle partit d'elle-même. Draco tomba sur le carrelage et se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Il sentit sa mère l'emmener hors de la cuisine. _

_« Arrête de pleurer, mon chéri … Papa traverse une mauvaise période, tu le sais … »_

_« C'est à son travail qu'il devient méchant ? »_

_Narcissa marqua un temps d'arrêt. _

_« Si tu veux. En fait, Papa avait des amis qui n'étaient pas beaucoup aimés par les gens du travail à Papa … tu comprends ? »_

_Le petit garçon hocha la tête, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout ce que Maman voulait dire. _

_« Tu promets d'être gentil avec Papa ? »_

_Draco hocha la tête et promit. _

« Que se passait-il au Ministère ? », demanda Harry.

« Potter … », gronda Draco, menaçant.

« Oui, oui, je la ferme … »

_« Sale môme ! », hurla Lucius en attrapant son enfant par les cheveux. « Monte dans ta chambre, tout de suite ! »_

_Dans sa précipitation, le petit se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'étala de tout son long. Avec tout le courage que pouvait contenir son petit cœur, Draco ravala ses larmes et se tourna vers son père. _

_« Pourquoi t'es méchant, Papa ? »_

_Lucius Malfoy tourna deux yeux vitreux, embués par l'alcool, vers son fils. _

_« Tout ça … », hoqueta Lucius tout en lorgnant une bouteille de Gin sur la table. « C'est à cause de Harry Potter. »_

_Et le cœur du petit Draco Malfoy avait alors commencé à haïr, comme il n'avait jamais haï, un simple nom. Celui de Harry Potter. _

_« C'est à cause de ce Potter si je suis malheureux. »_

« Cette phrase, je me la suis répétée pendant quatre ans », dit Draco.

Harry chercha le regard de son ennemi à l'aide de ses deux iris couleur d'émeraude, mais ne dit rien.

« Je me la suis répétée tout le temps. A chaque coup que je recevais. A chaque humiliation que je subissais. Et aussi à chaque fois que … je n'étais plus son fils mais un objet sexuel pervers. »

Les poings du Serpentard se contractèrent.

« Et puis, ce premier Septembre, je t'ai vu en vrai pour la première fois. Tu semblais si heureux d'être là, d'être sorti de l'enfer dans lequel tu avais vécu pendant onze ans. J'en étais jaloux. Pourquoi aurais-tu eu le droit d'être heureux, toi, alors que moi je ne l'étais plus depuis longtemps ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de te faire payer pour toutes ces années que j'avais passées à me sentir souillé et humilié ? »

Draco s'arrêta et essuya rageusement une larme.

« Mais une partie de moi refusait de te faire trop de mal. Car t'attaquer m'aurait paru injuste. Quelque chose m'avait persuadé que je méritais tout ce qui m'arrivait. Et j'éprouvais aussi un grand respect pour toi : car toi, tu réussis toujours à t'en sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors que moi, je ne fais que subir … »

Harry ne bougeait plus. Il fixait les yeux couleur de perle de Malfoy, et attendait. Un signal, un regard, n'importe quoi.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça auparavant ? », demanda doucement Harry.

Draco le regarda, partagé entre étonnement et dégoût.

« T'aurais aimé ça, hein, Potter ? Voir ton pire ennemi avouer qu'il a été violé et frappé par son propre père. Tu te serais sans doute senti plus important ? »

Le visage de Harry se ferma et Draco regretta immédiatement ses dernières paroles.

« Désolé », murmura le Serpentard. « Je n'ai fait que t'humilier, te faire du mal … alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu me remarques … »

Draco se leva soudain de sa chaise, si brusquement que Harry sursauta. Le Serpentard faisait à présent les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Arrête, Draco ! Tu me donnes le tournis », gémit Harry en roulant des yeux.

Draco s'arrêta net tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre furieusement. Ce simple fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom signifiait beaucoup. Une barrière était tombée. Draco eut soudain une envie. D'un 'plus'.

« Harry ? »

Le Survivant sursauta. Cette nouvelle familiarité le troublait lui aussi.

« Si je te disais que je ne te détestais pas, tu en penserais quoi ? »

« Honnêtement, après tout ce que tu m'as dit, je n'y croirais pas une seule seconde.

Draco s'approcha alors du Gryffondor et s'agenouilla près de lui. Harry baissa les yeux et verrouilla ses deux iris d'émeraude dans ceux couleur d'hiver de son ennemi. Mais était-ce encore son ennemi ?

« Comment pourrais-je t'en convaincre, Harry ? », murmura le Serpentard.

A cet instant, Harry se sentait incapable de parler. Une vague d'émotions complexes et confuses le submergeait. Une partie de lui avait envie d'y croire, de faire confiance à Draco. Mais sa voix semblait s'être éteinte à tout jamais. Il ne dit rien lorsque les mains froides et douces de Draco se posèrent autour de son cou. Il ne dit rien lorsque le Serpentard s'empara de ses lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser.

« Il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour, Harry. J'ai compris cela dès la première seconde où je t'ai vu. »

Et voila c'est fini ! Encore un OS. Personnellement je trouve celui-ci particulièrement beau … pas vous ? Souvenez vous, n'hésitez pas à me lancer des défis ! J'adore ça !

Xérès !


	3. OS 3 : Afterwork

**Recueil de OneShots complètement débiles et immoraux**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : et hop un petit OS qui me prend comme ça, alors que mon esprit s'égare, histoire de vous faire patienter en attendant le prochain chapitre de La Voix Des Morts …. Enjoy, ça n'arrive pas souvent !**

Afterwork

« J'en ai marre ! Marre, marre, marre ! »

Hermione Granger assena un grand coup de pied dans sa table. A sa droite, ses deux amis Ron Weasley et Harry Potter sursautèrent et se tassèrent sur leurs sièges.

« Mione, enfin, calme-toi … », tenta le rouquin d'une toute petite voix.

« Que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ? », fulmina la Gryffondor. « Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? Nous sommes à seulement 4 semaines des examens et vous n'avez toujours pas révisé un traître mot des fiches que je me suis tuée à faire pendant toute l'année ! Pour VOUS aider, par-dessus le marché ! », rugit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le front de Ron.

Harry détourna les yeux et rougit. Ron aussi, mais pas de honte.

« De quel droit tu me hurle dessus comme ça ? », s'énerva Ron. « Je te signale qu'on n'est pas obligés de tous être des Je-Sais-Tout comme toi ! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, outrée. Elle sembla chercher un instant ses mots mais la colère était trop importante. Impossible d'émettre le moindre son. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Ron poussa sa chance et continua de hurler. Faire face à une Hermione muette de colère, ce n'était plus de l'audace, mais du suicide. Malgré tout, Ron reprit son discours.

« Il reste encore un mois pour réviser ! On a tout notre temps ! D'ailleurs, je préfèrerais de loin être à Pré-au-Lard à m'amuser, plutôt que de rester avec toi à la bibliothèque. Un SAMEDI, en plus ! », ajouta-t-il comme si c'était la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver.

Hermione plissa les yeux. A côté d'elle, Harry écarquilla les yeux et sembla vouloir disparaître sous la table. Ron avait manifestement signé son arrêt de mort.

Mais Hermione n'explosa pas. Il ne se passa rien. Au lieu de hurler comme elle aurait dû le faire, la brunette se leva, sourit et referma sèchement son cahier.

« Tu sais quoi, Ron ? Tu as absolument raison … », dit-elle tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

Ron frémit. Il aurait encore préféré qu'elle hurle, qu'elle le frappe, cela aurait été plus normal que … CA !

« Euh … hein ? », marmonna-t-il en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur.

« Tu as raison », répéta-t-elle tandis qu'il haussait les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas obligée de vous aider et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne le ferai plus. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser … je vais aller ranger mes affaires. Plus jamais je n'ouvrirai le moindre livre en votre présence. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ça, Ron. »

Le rouquin sembla se réjouir de cette décision. « Du coup, on pourrait aller aux Trois Balais boire une Bièraubeurre. Tu en dis quoi, Harry ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

« Ah non ! Non, non, non, non, non, non et non ! », fit-elle avec un petit rire qui fit disparaître le sourire de Ron aussi sec. « Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi bêtes pendant cette journée de révisions, j'aurais pu finir ce midi ! Alors, là, je vais laisser vos grandes têtes toutes vides ici et MOI je vais aller boire une Bièraubeurre, bien méritée ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et assena une tape sur la tête de Ron. « Bien joué, vieux … », marmonna-t-il.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne avec toi ? », balbutia Ron avec un air de chien battu.

« En effet. En plus, je risque très certainement de beaucoup m'amuser : je vais me saouler, embrasser plein de garçons et peut-être même faire un strip-tease. Et vous ne verrez rien du tout, parce que vous n'êtes que deux cerveaux vides qui ne voient même pas quand quelqu'un essaie de les aider ! »

Hermione tourna les talons et sortit de la bibliothèque en serrant les dents.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Tu crois qu'elle sait qu'elle n'était pas du tout cohérente, là ? », fit-il à Ron.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas.

« Un strip-tease ? C'est quoi, ça, un strip-tease ? »

Harry soupira et referma ses livres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione était folle de rage lorsqu'elle quitta Poudlard. Elle l'était encore en arpentant le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Elle l'était toujours lorsqu'elle poussa violemment la porte des Trois-Balais, faisant sursauter un groupe de troisièmes années assis non loin de là. Lorsqu'ils lui lancèrent des regards nerveux, elle grogna.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS REGARDEZ, LES NAINS ? JE SUIS PREFETE-EN-CHEF, JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! »

Les quatre petits retournèrent à leurs Bièraubeurres en tremblotant. Hermione avança à grands pas vers le bar et s'assit à l'un des tabourets.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? », demanda le barman en posant un verre devant elle.

« Une Bièraubeurre », grommela-t-elle. « Non, attendez … Vous avez du Whisky Pur Feu ? »

« Vous avez 17 ans ? », rétorqua le serveur en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

Hermione le fusilla du regard tellement longtemps que le serveur partit chercher une bouteille de Whisky sans demander son reste. Lorsqu'il revint, il s'empressa de lui en verser un verre. Il reposait la main sur la bouteille pour la ranger lorsque celle d'Hermione agrippa le goulot. « C'est bon, laissez-la ici. »

Le serveur haussa un sourcil et lâcha la bouteille. « Dure journée ? », demanda-t-il.

Hermione laissa un échapper un ricanement sarcastique. « Vous croyez ? »

Le serveur haussa les épaules. « Vous voulez en parler ? »

« Uniquement si votre quotient intellectuel dépasse celui d'une huître. J'ai eu ma dose de mollusques pour la journée », répondit-elle avec une pensée pour ses deux « meilleurs amis ».

« Hein ? », fit le serveur qui n'avait rien compris.

« Laissez tomber … J'ai envie d'être un peu seule. »

« Comme vous voudrez », répondit le serveur avant de s'éloigner pour prendre une commande.

Hermione prit son verre de Whisky et le porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge puis l'œsophage et elle esquissa une grimace. Elle posa sa tête sur sa main gauche et tourna le regard vers la droite. Un petit groupe occupait l'une des banquettes et ils riaient tous à gorge déployée. Hermione esquissa un rictus envieux et vida son verre d'un trait avant de le remplir à nouveau.

Elle reporta son attention sur le petit groupe. Des Serpentards. Et pas n'importe lesquels.

Au milieu, assis confortablement au milieu de ses congénères, se trouvait Draco Malfoy. Et il la fixait.

Hermione détourna vivement les yeux. Depuis le début de cette dernière année, le Prince de Serpentard avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de lui jeter des regards assassins. Et pour cause : elle avait été nommée Préfète-en-Chef, ainsi que son ami Ernie McMillan de Pouffsouffle, dont Draco briguait le poste. Allez savoir pourquoi, il laissait Ernie tranquille et passait toute sa colère sur la pauvre Gryffondor.

Hermione but une autre gorgée de whisky. Après Ron et Harry, voilà qu'elle devait supporter le regard de Malfoy. Certains jours, Hermione aurait adoré rester couchée …

« Mademoiselle ? », l'interpella le serveur avec un sourire. Hermione leva les yeux et le vit poser une coupe de champagne à côté de son verre de whisky.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« De la part du jeune homme blond, là-bas », fit-il en désignant le coin où se trouvaient Malfoy et sa bande.

Hermione se retourna. Malfoy n'avait pas bougé. Il la regardait toujours avec son air meurtrier. Hermione crut voir un rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres, mais elle devait sûrement rêver.

« Elle n'est pas empoisonnée au moins ? », s'enquit-elle auprès du serveur, qui s'esclaffa.

« C'est moi qui l'ai servie, je peux vous jurer que c'est du très bon champagne ! »

Hermione prit la coupe par le pied et l'approcha de son nez pour la sentir. Elle haussa un sourcil. Aucune odeur suspecte. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Malfoy avec un regard inquisiteur. Pour toute réponse, le blond leva son propre verre dans sa direction, comme pour trinquer.

Hermione lui adressa un hochement de tête et porta la coupe à ses lèvres. En effet, c'était vraiment du très bon champagne. Elle le sirota avec délice tout en se demandant pourquoi Malfoy venait de lui offrir un verre d'un liquide aussi exquis. De temps à autre, elle lui jetait un regard et remarqua que plus elle buvait, plus le sourire narquois du Serpentard s'élargissait. Elle décida de lui tourner le dos, une bonne fois pour toutes. Il la mettait vraiment trop mal à l'aise.

Un peu avant la fin de sa coupe, le serveur vint lui apporter des gâteaux salés et des mini-saucisses. « Tenez, c'est la maison qui offre. Si vous ne mangez pas un peu, je vais devoir vous faire léviter pour vous ramener au château … » Il fit une grimace. « La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, j'ai cru que la vieille McGonagall allait me bouffer un bras, la baguette avec … »

Hermione gloussa et prit une mini-saucisse. Les deux verres de whisky et la coupe de champagne commençaient à la rendre joyeuse et elle en oubliait presque sa colère de tout à l'heure.

Elle porta la coupe de champagne à ses lèvres pour la vider. A peine avait-elle reposé la coupe de champagne sur le comptoir qu'elle sentit un souffle chaud à l'arrière de sa nuque.

« Ca t'a plu, Sang-de-Bourbe ? », murmura la voix traînante de Draco Malfoy dans son oreille. Hermione sursauta sur son siège et se retourna en poussant un cri strident.

Malfoy se tenait debout derrière elle, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur ses lèvres pâles.

« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que-

« Je t'ai posé une question, Granger », fit-il, menaçant. « Est-ce que. Ca. T'a. Plu ? »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Quoi ? Le … Le champagne ? »

Malfoy poussa un soupir d'exaspération. « Non, le massacre des Gobelins en 1485. Bien sûr que je te parle du champagne, stupide Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Hermione le regarda, abasourdie mais jugea plus intelligent de répondre avant qu'il ne s'énerve vraiment. « Euh … oui … oui, mais je-

« Parfait. » Le sourire mauvais de Malfoy s'élargit tellement qu'il en devint malsain. Hermione referma la bouche et frémit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? », balbutia-t-elle tandis qu'un nouveau frisson lui parcourait l'échine.

« Ce que je veux ? C'est très simple. Je veux que tu sois mon esclave pour ce soir. »

Hermione fit des yeux ronds. Puis éclata de rire.

« Dans tes rêves, Malfoy. »

Le sourire de Malfoy ne disparut pas, bien au contraire. « Je t'explique, Granger. Je viens de te faire boire une coupe d'un champagne dont la seule bouteille coûte 800 Gallions. Etant donné que l'on peut remplir 8 coupes avec une bouteille, le calcul est simple, tu me dois 100 Gallions. »

Hermione le regarda, indignée. « Tu me l'as offerte, je te signale ! »

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique. « Vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir dit : Granger, laisse moi t'offrir une coupe de champagne que tu ne paieras pas. Je n'ai rien dit de tel. En revanche, toi, tu as mal compris mon geste. » Il baissa d'un ton et plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi offrirais-je une coupe d'un si bon champagne à une Sang-de-Bourbe telle que toi ? Tu ne mérites même pas d'en lécher le bouchon. »

Hermione serra les poings. Elle avait vraiment eu sa dose d'hommes stupides pour la journée. « Ecoute, Malfoy, donner c'est donner et reprendre c'est voler. Je n'ai pas 100 Gallions et même si je les avais, je ne te les donnerais pas. Alors maintenant, retourne t'amuser avec tes amis reptiles et fiche moi la paix. »

« Qui a dit que je voulais que tu me rembourses en cash ? », fit-il, feignant la surprise. « Tu ne m'as pas entendu tout à l'heure ? Tu vas être mon esclave. Je veux que tu me divertisses, que tu me serves et chaque service rendu correspondra à un certain montant. Lorsque tu auras atteint 100, je te laisserai tranquille. »

Hermione le regarda, ahurie. Il n'était pas sérieux ? La Gryffondor sonda le regard glacial de Malfoy et comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle réalisa alors combien elle était vulnérable. Seule, sans Harry ou Ron pour la protéger … Harry et Ron … Hermione fronça le nez. Tout était de leur faute à ces deux imbéciles. S'ils avaient été présents, ils lui diraient sûrement de partir la tête haute ou de mettre une bonne claque à ce petit Serpentard présomptueux. Mais Hermione ne portait pas vraiment Harry et Ron dans son cœur à cet instant précis. C'est peut-être l'une des raisons qui la poussa à agir aussi bêtement.

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de poser mes conditions ? », demanda Hermione avec un air de défi.

Malfoy sembla surpris et amusé par cette question. Il arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Normalement, un esclave n'est pas censé faire ce genre de choses, mais … on est au vingt-et-unième siècle, alors … pourquoi pas ? »

Hermione haussa les sourcils, puis les épaules. « Pas d'ordre en relation avec les professeurs, le sexe, la nudité ou les trois en même temps » - Malfoy gloussa à ce commentaire – « Rien de très humiliant, et … » Hermione se tut. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre qui pourrait lui nuire.

« Non, c'est tout. »

Malfoy lui jeta un regard pénétrant et réfléchit quelques secondes. « Marché conclu. »

Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Bien ! », s'exclama Malfoy, « maintenant que nous avons réglé les petits détails, je voudrais que tu commences par me servir un verre de Whisky, avec le sourire et en m'appelant 'Maître Draco'. Et tu gagneras 3 Gallions. »

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche. « On avait dit rien d'humiliant ! », protesta-t-elle.

« Une chose n'est humiliante que lorsqu'elle est publique. Hors à part moi, personne ne t'entendra m'appeler … » Il sourit et murmura : « Maître Draco. »

Hermione fronça le nez. « Trois Gallions ? »

« Trois Gallions », confirma le blond en faisant signe au serveur de lui apporter un verre vide.

Hermione attendit que le serveur reparte, prit la bouteille de Whisky et remplit à moitié le verre de Malfoy. Puis elle fit tourner les glaçons à l'intérieur avant de le lui tendre, arborant un large sourire faux. « Voici votre Whisky, Maître Malfoy … », grinça-t-elle, tandis que le blond ricanait.

« Merci, esclave », rétorqua-t-il. « Un Gallion à chaque fois que tu m'appelleras ainsi. »

« Oui, Maître Malfoy. J'ai compris, Maître Malfoy. »

Draco redoubla d'éclats de rire. « Je ne m'en lasserais jamais … »

Hermione se renfrogna. « Je te hais, Mal … Maître Malfoy. »

« Tut, tut, tut, un esclave n'a pas le droit d'émettre la moindre de ses opinions, sauf si je te le demande. On va jouer à un jeu. Je vais te poser des questions : tu peux choisir de répondre sans mentir et gagner 2 Gallions par question. Ou bien, si tu ne veux pas répondre, tu bois un verre cul sec ou tu enlèves un vêtement. »

« Malfoy ! On a dit, pas de nudité ! », s'écria-t-elle, avec colère.

Malfoy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon, ce sera un verre cul sec ou rien du tout alors. »

Hermione remplit son verre de whisky en soupirant.

« Première question, simplement par curiosité : lequel tu t'es tapé, Potter, Weasley ? Les deux ? », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire salace.

« MALFOY ! On a dit pas de sexe ! »

« Non, non, non, j'ai accepté de ne rien te faire FAIRE de sexuel, mais tu n'as pas précisé que l'on ne pouvait pas en parler. »

Hermione tapa du poing sur le bar en grommelant. « Aucun des deux. »

« AH ! Je le savais ! », triompha Malfoy en agitant son index sous le nez d'Hermione. « Tu es une esclave pucelle ! »

« Pitié, Malfoy », s'énerva Hermione. « Harry et Ron ne sont pas les seuls garçons au monde… »

Malfoy sembla soudain intéressé. « Deuxième question : avec qui as-tu couché alors ? »

« Je me vois dans l'obligation de ne pas répondre, Maître Malfoy. Et je gagne tout de même 2 Gallions, Maître Malfoy. »

Avec un grand sourire narquois, elle engloutit son verre de Whisky, avant de le remplir à nouveau. Malfoy plissa les yeux.

« As-tu déjà fantasmé sur un homme que tu détestes ? »

Hermione le regarda bizarrement. « C'est quoi cette question ? »

« Réponds, esclave. Ou bois. »

Hermione soupira. « Oui. »

« Qui ? »

Hermione avança la main vers son verre. À ce train là, elle serait ivre dans moins de cinq minutes. Elle rabaissa la main sans boire.

« Le professeur Rogue … », marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« HEIN ? », hurla Malfoy en s'étranglant à moitié avec son whisky. « LE PROF- AÏEUH ! »

Hermione venait de lui assener un grand coup de pied dans le tibia. « La ferme ! »

Vif comme l'éclair, Malfoy saisit son poignet et le serra à l'en briser. Hermione poussa un cri de douleur. « Ne t'avises plus jamais de me frapper, Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Il lâcha son poignet et Hermione le massa en grimaçant.

« Je me suis renversé du Whisky dessus. Esclave, pour 5 Gallions, nettoie ce que tu as fait. Et sans magie. »

Hermione fronça le nez et prit une petite serviette en papier. Elle se pencha sur Malfoy et épongea les gouttes de whisky sur la chemise du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, sa chemise était presque propre.

« Mouais, ça ira … », grommela Malfoy en inspectant les petites tâches sombres qui subsistaient. « Pour la peine, je vais laisser une petite marque sur toi, moi aussi. Pour 30 Gallions. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas … enfin … quel genre de marque est-ce que tu … »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Pas la Marque des Ténèbres, ce serait ridicule sur toi. Tourne toi et soulève ton pull. »

Hermione gémit et pivota sur son tabouret avant de relever son pull, découvrant le bas de son dos. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Malfoy sortir sa baguette.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire ? », demanda-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

« Rien. Pense plutôt aux trente Gallions que ça va te rapporter. »

Hermione poussa un nouveau gémissement et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit Malfoy marmonner une incantation et sentit une douleur vive et brûlante au niveau de son rein droit.

« AOUH ! », hurla-t-elle, mais la douleur s'estompait déjà. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », demanda-t-elle en se tortillant pour essayer de voir dans son dos. En vain.

Malfoy rangea sa baguette et contempla son œuvre, l'air satisfait. « Pas mal. Je dois dire que je suis assez fier de moi. »

À force de se tortiller (ou peut-être était-ce l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité), Hermione sentit sa tête lui tourner. Elle manqua de tomber de son tabouret et se rattrapa de justesse au bar.

« Cesse donc de gigoter comme ça. Tiens. Admire mon œuvre », ricana Malfoy en lui tendant un petit miroir de poche.

Hermione le prit avec un regard moqueur. Depuis quand les hommes, les vrais, se baladaient ils avec un miroir de poche sur eux ? Ah, ah, ce type avait vraiment tout d'un gay.

La Gryffondor orienta le miroir sur le bas de son dos à droite et poussa un hurlement.

Là, dans le creux de ses reins, se trouvait à présent tatoué un petit dragon chinois vert et noir … et tout en bas, près du bout de sa queue se trouvaient deux minuscules lettres : DM.

Hermione hurla de plus belle, Malfoy se tenait les côtes de rire et les autres clients des Trois Balais commençaient à se poser des questions.

« MALFOY ! ENLEVE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Non. »

« MALFOY, PAR PITIE, ENLEVE LE ! »

« Pas de pitié pour les Sangs-de-Bourbe. »

Hermione poussa un gémissement déchirant. « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! RON JE TE DETESTE ! »

Malfoy lui jeta un regard surpris. « Pourquoi tu accuses Weasley ? Ce qui t'arrive est uniquement de ta faute. Tu as été trop prétentieuse en acceptant une coupe d'un aussi bon champagne sans penser aux conséquences. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes. « Malfoy tu … RAAAAH ! »

Elle prit son verre de Whisky et le descendit d'un trait. « Ma mère va me tuer. Elle déteste les tatouages. »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil. « Tu te mets dans cet état parce que ta mère désapprouve les tatouages ? »

« Oui. Et alors ? », gronda Hermione, hargneuse.

« J'en sais rien. Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être en colère d'avoir mes initiales gravées sur la courbe de tes hanches ? »

Hermione se figea. Non, en effet, ce n'était pas la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé. Mais maintenant, qu'il venait de le lui rappeler, Hermione sentit qu'elle avait besoin d'un autre verre.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu », répétait-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est bon, tu vas t'en remettre. Après tout, tu es mon esclave. Et les esclaves sont marqués. Un peu comme du bétail … », ajouta-t-il pensif. « Tu es … un peu comme ma brebis galeuse, ou ma grosse vache laitière. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. « Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la grosse vache laitière ? »

« Euh, attends voir … Meuh ? »

Hermione fixa Malfoy, gravement. Puis soudain, éclata de rire. Malfoy la considéra avec curiosité.

« Elle était bonne, Malfoy, j'avoue », s'esclaffa Hermione en vidant un nouveau verre de whisky.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil. « Tu es complètement lunatique, Granger. »

« Meuh ! », meugla Hermione avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

« Et tu es bourrée », grommela Malfoy en soupirant.

« A qui la faute ? », grogna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. « Tu es responsable d'au moins 3 verres de Whisky et d'une coupe de champagne ! »

Malfoy haussa les épaules et se servit un autre verre de Whisky. « Est-ce que tu pourrais coucher avec Weasley ou Potter maintenant que tu as mon tatouage ou as-tu trop peur qu'ils le voient ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard torve. « C'est une question à deux Gallions ? »

« Si tu veux. »

« Je ne compte pas coucher avec l'un d'entre eux de toute façon. Mais si c'était le cas … je pense que oui, ça m'en empêcherait. »

« Parfait. »

« En quoi est-ce que c'est parfait, Malfoy ? », demanda Hermione.

Malfoy ne répondit pas et vida son verre.

« A quel point est-ce que tu me détestes, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Je veux une réponse détaillée. Pour 5 Gallions. »

« Tu veux dire, depuis que tu m'as tatoué un dragon avec tes initiales dans le dos ou depuis avant ça ? »

« J'en sais rien. Globalement, à quel point est-ce que tu me hais ? », marmonna Draco en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

« Là tout de suite, je serais capable de te découper en petits morceaux et de m'en servir comme appâts à la pêche. Je pourrais te broyer les os et m'en faire du sable pour mon aquarium. Et surtout, je pourrais raser cette horrible tignasse fluorescente pour m'en faire un balai à chiottes. »

Malfoy sourit. « Si tu savais, à quel point je te déteste moi aussi », marmonna-t-il en la transperçant du regard.

« Je t'en prie. L'heure est aux confidences, non ? »

Malfoy se tourna un peu plus vers elle et se pencha vers son oreille. « Je te déteste tellement, Sang-de-Bourbe, que je pourrais t'arracher tes vêtements, là tout de suite, t'attacher et te violer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te tuer. » Il se recula et regarda Hermione, qui le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts. « Voilà. Voilà à quel point je te déteste, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Hermione sentit l'alcool remuer dans son estomac. Elle avait envie de vomir. Son impression de vulnérabilité revint la hanter. À quoi pensait-elle ? Elle était là, seule, ivre avec un fils de Mangemort. Leur petit jeu lui avait parut bien innocent, mais elle venait à présent de réaliser que le Serpentard pouvait réellement être dangereux. Surtout lorsque leurs deux esprits se trouvaient embués par l'alcool.

« Il faut que je sorte », balbutia-t-elle avant de sortir des Trois Balais en courant tant bien que mal.

Elle poussa les deux portes battantes et sortit dans la rue. Elle courut jusqu'à un massif de fleurs et tomba à genoux, le ventre agité de spasmes. Mais impossible de vomir. Elle reprit son souffle et se releva, tandis que Malfoy la rejoignait sans se presser.

« Je t'ai fait peur, Sang-de-Bourbe ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix encore plus traînante que d'habitude.

« Ne … ne t'approches pas de moi, Malfoy », balbutia-t-il en tendant une main devant elle pour le garder à distance. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa à un mètre d'elle, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. A l'ouest, le soleil commençait à se coucher et Hermione frissonna à l'idée qu'il ferait bientôt nuit.

« Tu as oublié ton manteau », susurra-t-il en lui tendant sa veste. Elle l'observa et vit une lueur étrange dans son regard. Elle eut soudain le sentiment d'être un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture lancée à 160 kilomètres/heure.

Elle recula d'un pas. « Arrête », gémit-elle en sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu voudrais me réduire en bouillie et en pâtée pour poissons. C'est une fin toute aussi horrible, non ? Tu m'as répondu et je t'ai répondu. Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous réaliserons nos fantasmes, pas vrai ? »

Hermione le vit sourire froidement. Il marquait un point. Cependant …

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Il y a un monde entre les plaisanteries imagées et les menaces de viol, Malfoy. »

Malfoy éclata de rire et referma l'espace qui les séparait en une seconde. Hermione sursauta. Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, il l'avait contournée et déposait doucement son manteau sur les épaules frêles de la jeune fille. « Crois-moi, Sang-de-Bourbe, je n'ai pas besoin du viol pour avoir toutes les femmes dont j'ai envie. »

Il recula de nouveau et Hermione resserra son manteau autour d'elle en frissonnant.

« Il te reste encore environ 45 Gallion à rembourser, Granger. Je ne peux pas encore te laisser partir. »

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien, mais fais vite. J'ai envie de rentrer. »

« Laisse-moi de nouveau jeter un œil à mon œuvre d'art », fit-il narquois en désignant ses hanches du doigt.

« QUOI ? NON ! »

« Pour 15 Gallions. »

« D'accord », admit Hermione en faisant un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Plus que 29 Gallions à rembourser, si le compte était bon. Elle se retourna et souleva un peu son pull dans son dos. Elle entendit Malfoy approcher et s'immobiliser derrière elle. Soudain, un doigt glacé se posa sur sa peau, juste sur le dragon, glissant le long de sa hanche, avant de remonter sur sa colonne vertébrale, sous sa chemise.

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu … »

« Tais-toi, Granger, pour 5 Gallions. »

Hermione referma la bouche et frémit en sentant d'autres doigts rejoindre le premier, puis une paume, une autre. Les mains de Malfoy glissaient sur sa peau et Hermione se surprit à frémir, non pas de terreur, mais de … de quoi, au juste ? Ce qu'il était en train de faire était totalement obscène. Un fils de Mangemort et une Sang-de-Bourbe, deux êtres qui se haïssaient, ivres, seuls dans une rue le soir … c'était sordide. Et excitant. Terriblement sordide. Et terriblement excitant.

Malfoy posa les mains sur son bassin et le tint fermement. Hermione sentit son souffle dans son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais fantasmer chez Rogue ? Pour 3 Gallions. »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. « Il est intelligent. Il est indomptable. Il est sombre, parfois sadique. Et son regard … me transperce à chaque fois qu'il m'observe. »

Les mains de Malfoy se glissèrent sous la chemise d'Hermione, sur son ventre, son estomac, son soutien-gorge. Hermione sursauta et voulut se dégager de son emprise mais il resserra les bras et l'y emprisonna.

« Je suis intelligent », murmura-t-il près de son oreille. « Je suis indomptable. Sombre et parfois sadique. Et mon regard … te transperce à chaque fois que je t'observe, non ? »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et serra fort les paupières. « Si. »

La main droite de Malfoy redescendit et s'aventura sous la jupe d'Hermione. Mais la jeune fille reprit ses esprits et terrorisée par les menaces de viol qu'il avait proférées quelques minutes plus tôt, lui tordit le bras et se retourna pour le gifler de toutes ses forces.

Malfoy recula d'un pas sous la violence du coup. La main plaquée sur sa joue douloureuse, il jeta à Hermione un regard de haine pure, d'une telle violence qu'Hermione prit ses jambes à son coup et partit en direction du château.

Elle courut sans se retourner. Derrière elle, elle entendait les graviers crisser sous les chaussures de Malfoy. Il la poursuivait. Et il était bien plus rapide. Il eut tôt fait de la rattraper. Hermione perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long sur le bas-côté du chemin, écorchant un peu son genou gauche. Une seconde plus tard, il fut sur elle, plaquant ses poignets sur la terre froide et humide.

« Malfoy, lâche-moi », gémit-elle, tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. « Pitié, ne me fais pas de mal. »

La pression qu'il exerçait sur ses poignets diminua quelque peu. Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Malfoy. Son visage était impénétrable. Impossible de dire s'il était en colère, satisfait, troublé. Rien ne transparaissait. Doucement, il se pencha sur son visage.

« Couche avec moi, Granger … »

Silence. Un grillon crissa dans la pénombre.

« Euh … hein ? », balbutia Hermione, pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

« Je connais ton point faible, Granger. Tu adores être la meilleure, pas vrai ? Mais ce qui t'excite vraiment, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre soit meilleur que toi. »

Hermione fronça le nez. « Tu es un sale porc, Malfoy. »

« Peut-être. Mais j'ai raison, non ? »

« Lâche-moi. »

« Non. Je sais que j'ai raison. Cette histoire d'esclave. Tu as accepté tellement vite. Ca te plaît d'obéir à plus fort que toi. »

« Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers », se défendit-elle en se débattant. Mais il était plus musclé qu'elle et la maîtrisa sans le moindre effort.

« Si Voldemort gagne la guerre … tu deviendras mon esclave personnelle. Je suis sûr que ça te plairait. »

Hermione grogna de colère et chercha à le frapper à l'entrejambe avec son genou blessé. En vain. « Harry va le réduire en bouillie. Je peux t'assurer que jamais Voldemort ne gagnera quoi que ce soit. À part peut-être un aller simple pour l'Enfer. »

Malfoy sourit, narquois. « Alors, s'il doit perdre, autant ne pas perdre de temps et profiter à fond de cette soirée. Je répète : couche avec moi, Granger. »

« Pas question. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu n'es qu'un sale Serpentard immonde, un voyou, un pervers, un escroc. Tu es dégoûtant, méprisable et … et … »

Hermione se tut. Pendant son discours, Malfoy s'était penché sur sa poitrine et commençait à mordiller le col de sa chemise, son lobe d'oreille, sa peau, son épaule. Hermione ferma les yeux. Cet imbécile n'avait pas tort. L'idée d'être à sa merci la terrifiait mais l'excitait en même temps.

« Malfoy… »

Pas de réponse. Le jeune homme continua de jouer avec différentes parties de son cou et Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement. Soudain, le poids du corps de Malfoy disparut du torse d'Hermione. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il s'était relevé et la regardait avec un sourire mauvais.

« C'est l'heure de rentrer, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Il s'éloigna, sans un mot de plus. Hermione le regarda faire quelques pas, soulagée et frustrée à la fois. Elle le suivit doucement, l'esprit complètement embrouillé par les évènements de ces dernières heures.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, presque désert à cette heure. La plupart des élèves se trouvaient déjà dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, d'autres traînaient encore à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : monter se coucher. Mais encore une fois, ses projets furent anéantis par le Prince de Serpentard.

« Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu me dois encore 21 Gallions. »

Hermione poussa un soupir agacé. « Malfoy, je suis fatiguée. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha sur ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et murmura. « Embrasse-moi. Pour 21 Gallions. »

« 21 Gallions ? », souffla-t-elle en retour. « Et ma dette sera effacée ? »

Il hocha la tête. Hermione pensa que c'était l'occasion rêvée d'en finir avec cette soirée cauchemardesque. Mais quelque chose la retenait d'embrasser Malfoy. « Et ensuite ? », murmura-t-elle, tout contre les lèvres du Serpentard. « Que se passera-t-il ? »

La lèvre inférieure du blond effleura les siennes. « A toi de voir, Granger … »

Hermione referma ses lèvres sur celles de Draco et l'embrassa timidement. Mais bientôt, il passa ses mains autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui et elle se laissa emporter par ses émotions. Les rumeurs étaient vraies : Malfoy embrassait terriblement bien. Bien mieux que Ron, ou Krum, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Ses mains expertes caressaient sa peau jusqu'à la faire gémir de plaisir. Il la plaqua contre un mur et se pressa contre elle. Après quelques minutes, Malfoy s'écarta doucement d'Hermione et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es libre, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne te retiens plus. »

Hermione se figea. « Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête. Il avait repris son expression impénétrable. « Mais si jamais il te prenait à nouveau l'envie de jouer les soubrettes … fais-moi signe. »

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur battant. Merlin, elle venait d'embrasser Draco Malfoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une semaine plus tard, soit le samedi suivant, alors qu'elle travaillait dans la bibliothèque, Hermione referma son livre d'un coup sec, s'attirant le regard désapprobateur de Mme Pince. Impossible de se concentrer. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Elle prit ses affaires et partit dans la Grande Salle, où Ron et Harry devaient être déjà en train de déjeuner. Bingo. Les deux garçons s'empiffraient à qui mieux mieux et la remarquèrent à peine lorsqu'elle s'assit près d'eux.

« Salut, les garçons. Vous ne m'avez pas rendu mes fiches d'Histoire de la Magie et j'en ai besoin aujourd'hui … »

Ron grogna dans son assiette de purée. Harry la regarda et répondit. « On ne les a pas encore lues, désolé Hermione. »

Hermione sentit la colère lui monter au nez, comme si elle avait mangé du wasabi à la petite cuillère. Mais soudain, du coin de l'œil, elle avisa Malfoy, qui se levait de la table des Serpentards avec un colis sous le bras et un sourire malicieux. Il la regardait.

Elle jeta un regard désespéré à ses deux amis. « Faites ce que vous voulez … ratez vos examens. Moi, j'ai mieux à faire. »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle, quelques dizaines de secondes après Malfoy. Celui-ci l'attendait dans un couloir voisin, une bouteille de vin à la main.

« Mon père m'a envoyé du Château Margaux. De France. Presque 200 gallions la bouteille », se vanta-t-il en lui tendant le grand cru. « On fête ça ? »

Hermione lui prit la bouteille des mains et avec un large sourire la laissa se fracasser au sol.

« Oups », fit-elle, l'air pas du tout désolé. « Combien je te dois, cette fois … ? »

FIN

**Les bla-bla de Xérès : et voilà, un très long OS qui se termine. J'ai bien tripé à l'écrire. Bien entendu, comme tous mes OS, il part dans tous les sens****. Ne cherchez pas de logique dans tout ça il n'y en a pas. Laissez moi des reviews ! **

**Xérès.**


	4. OS 4 : Huis Clos

**Recueil d'OS complètement débiles et immoraux**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Et hop ! Un nouvel OS en attendant le prochain chapitre de La Voix des Morts (prochainement sur vos écrans de PC). Régalez-vous ^^ Ceci est ma petite version (très revue et très corrigée) du chef d'œuvre de Jean-Paul Sartre « Huis Clos » dont la phrase phare « L'enfer, c'est les autres » prendra ici tout son sens. Encore une fois, c'est un Dramione … Enjoy !**

**Huis clos**

Deux mois …

Deux mois qu'Hermione croupissait dans cette cellule moisie, avec pour seule compagnie deux gros rats couverts de puces et le bruit aliénant des gouttes d'eau calcaire qui tombaient du plafond de pierre. Flic … floc … flic … floc … Une horloge déréglée … Le rythme erratique de sa descente vers la folie.

Elle se leva, chancelante et se dirigea vers le mur opposé à la porte. Un trou avait été creusé dans le sol. Les latrines. Au début, les prisonniers étaient forcés de se soulager à même le sol. Mais incommodés par l'odeur, les Mangemorts avaient ensuite creusé des toilettes de fortune afin d'évacuer les excréments jusqu'à une fosse, à l'extérieur du quartier général. Hermione avait beau les haïr, elle leur était reconnaissante d'avoir accordé aux prisonniers ce semblant, cette mascarade de dignité.

Deux fois par jour, les Mangemorts descendaient dans le long couloir où s'alignaient les cellules des prisonniers. Ils jetaient des morceaux de pain ou de viande à travers une ouverture dans la porte, puis repartaient. Au début, Hermione profitait de ces visites fugaces pour insulter à pleins poumons ses geôliers. Parfois un rire lui répondait, d'autres insultes, des coups sur la porte. Puis elle avait fini par se lasser.

Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois d'établir le contact avec son voisin de cellule mais au moindre bruit, il se mettait à pleurer et à gémir. Hermione n'avait franchement pas besoin de ça. Elle avait donc laissé tomber. L'espoir était un peu revenu lorsqu'elle remarqua que les Mangemorts étaient à court de cellules vides. A chaque nouveau prisonnier, ils l'installaient désormais dans une cellule déjà occupée et elle se prit à espérer qu'on lui amène également un compagnon. Discuter. Débattre. Rire peut-être. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir quelqu'un avec elle.

Son vœu fut exaucé par une froide matinée d'hiver. Des pas dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas l'heure de manger, ce qui signifiait qu'un nouvel invité venait d'arriver. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa cellule et Hermione se tapit dans l'ombre, le plus loin possible du rai de lumière qui filtrait par-dessous la porte. Le rai s'agrandit quand un Mangemort fit tourner le verrou et ouvrit le panneau de chêne. Les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant, elle vit une silhouette sombre projetée dans sa cellule et s'écraser lamentablement sur la paille qui recouvrait le sol, renversant au passage un pichet d'eau vide. La porte de bois se referma aussitôt et elle entendit les Mangemorts éclater d'un rire gras.

« Amuse-toi bien, sale traître ! », lança l'un d'eux.

« Ouais et quand tu crèveras, passe le bonjour à papa Lulu ! », railla un autre.

_Papa Lulu ?_, pensa Hermione avec une grimace. _Non, me dites pas que …_

La silhouette sur le sol se releva et se mit à marteler la porte de la cellule de coups de poings.

« Bande de salauds ! Je vais tous vous crever, vous m'entendez ? Personne ne traite un Malfoy comme ça ! », hurla le jeune homme, furieux.

Hermione cessa de respirer. _Merlin … C'est … Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je ne veux personne dans ma cellule … faites le sortir !_

Après une trentaine de secondes, Draco Malfoy – car c'était bien lui – cessa de martyriser la porte (et ses poings par la même occasion) et se laissa tomber avec un cri de rage sur le sol.

Hermione n'osait plus bouger. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue, tapie dans la pénombre, immobile et silencieuse. Elle aurait voulu disparaître et se fondre dans le mur. Doucement, elle ramena ses jambes vers elle et se plaqua contre la pierre froide. Mais la paille craqua sous son pied et elle vit Malfoy tourner la tête dans sa direction, sans la voir.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? Qui est la ? », demanda-t-il avec hargne, mais aussi une pointe de terreur.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle était tellement immobile qu'elle eut un instant l'impression de s'être changée en statue de sel. Elle vit Malfoy se lever et bifurquer sur la gauche, jusqu'au mur adjacent. Puis il se mit à longer la pierre en balayant le sol avec ses pieds. Hermione tenta de prendre la tangente à quatre pattes mais le bruit qu'elle produisit la trahit. Draco Malfoy fondit droit sur elle et attrapa sa chemise déchirée du bout des doigts.

« Je te tiens ! », gronda-t-il en la forçant à se lever tandis qu'elle poussait un cri de protestation.

« Lâche-moi, Malfoy ! Espèce d'ordure ! », glapit Hermione en battant des bras. Dans ses mouvements désordonnés, elle parvint tout de même à gifler Draco qui poussa un cri de surprise et peut-être aussi de douleur.

« On se connaît ? », grogna Draco en lâchant la jeune fille pour se frotter la joue.

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche. « Euh … non …, non je ne crois pas. »

Le Serpentard fit un pas dans sa direction et tendit les bras pour l'attraper de nouveau, à l'aveuglette. Il réussit à saisir ses cheveux et se figea. « La vache, c'est quoi cette tignasse, on dirait cette bécasse que j'ai connue à Poudl-

Il se tut et pour toute réponse, il entendit Hermione déglutir bruyamment. Il plissa les yeux et entraîna Hermione de force vers la porte, là où l'obscurité était la moins profonde. D'une balayette dans le mollet, il la fit tomber à terre et lui mit le visage dans le rai de lumière.

« GRANGER ? », hurla-t-il et Hermione put voir que la rage déformait ses traits.

« Non. »

« Comment ça non ? »

« Non, Monsieur, vous faites erreur … », tenta-t-elle lamentablement.

« Je fais erreur ? », s'énerva-t-il avec un rire sarcastique. « Je fais erreur ? Ma parole, Granger, tu es la seule sorcière au monde à posséder une coiffure aussi apocalyptique ! Comment je pourrais faire erreur ? »

Hermione gémit. Draco la lâcha et recula d'un pas, dégoûté. La jeune fille se releva et tenta la seule chose qu'il lui restait. Elle se colla contre la porte de la cellule et hurla.

« Pitié ! Pitié, monsieur, changez-moi de cellule ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! Violez-moi, tuez-moi, torturez-moi, mais sortez-moi de là ! », hurla-t-elle, en vain, car les Mangemorts étaient déjà repartis.

Elle sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche et l'autre l'entraîner vers le fond de la cellule. « Non, mais t'es tarée, Granger ? Propose leur aussi de dévoiler l'adresse du QG de l'ordre, tant que tu y es ! »

Hermione le mordit et dès qu'il ôta sa main, se mit à hurler : « Je suis prête à parler ! SORTEZ-MOI DE LAAAAAAA ! »

De nouveau, la main de Draco s'abattit sur sa bouche et il lui pinça le nez entre le pouce et l'index, coupant sa respiration.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Sang-de-Bourbe, tu te tais, ou je te tue ! »

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir à sa proposition. Environ deux secondes. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je vais lâcher ta bouche. Tu vas te taire ? »

Elle hocha la tête et il ôta sa main. Hermione prit une grande inspiration. « Je suis sûre qu'ils ont fait exprès … c'est leur nouveau moyen de me torturer … ils veulent me pousser au suicide … », marmonna-t-elle en rampant dans le coin sombre de la cellule.

« C'est ça … Parce que tu crois que moi, je suis au parc d'attraction ? », gronda-t-il en s'asseyant à l'autre bout de la cellule. Mais celle-ci n'étant pas bien grande, leurs pieds se touchaient presque.

« Je ne te parlais pas à toi, Malfoy », cracha Hermione en lui lançant de la paille à la figure. Complètement inutile. Mais Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça soulage.

« Alors si tu ne me parles pas, tais-toi », rétorqua-t-il en lui balançant de la paille à son tour.

« Gros naze », marmonna Hermione.

« Va chier », répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Et la conversation fut terminée.

_Pourquoi ?_, pensait Hermione, furieuse. _Mais pourquoi, sur les centaines de prisonniers, pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur LUI ? Et puis merde, je vais l'ignorer et dormir, ça lui fera les pieds à ce blond dégénéré._

Joignant le geste à la pensée, Hermione se mit à quatre pattes et se dirigea, sous l'œil mauvais de Draco, vers un petit matelas défoncé posé dans un coin de la pièce. Il la regarda s'étendre dessus et lui tourner le dos. Il regarda autour de lui, maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient quelque peu habitués à l'obscurité et vit que c'était le seul matelas.

« Granger … », gronda-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

« Granger, merde ! », répéta-t-il, sans plus de succès. Il se plia en deux, défit les lacets de sa chaussure gauche, ôta la chaussure et la lui lança dessus, l'atteignant à la tête.

Hermione se redressa aussitôt, furieuse.

« NON MAIS T'ES DEBILE OU QUOI ? », hurla-t-elle en se massant le crâne.

« Tu ne répondais pas, je te signale », attaqua Draco. « Je voulais savoir où je suis sensé dormir. »

« Bah là, par terre. »

Silence.

« TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? C'EST A TOI DE ME LAISSER LE MATELAS ! JE SUIS UN MALFOY, J'AI DROIT A UN MINIMUM DE CONFORT. »

« J'ETAIS LA AVANT ! », s'égosilla Hermione en lui relançant sa chaussure en plein dans l'entrejambe. Malfoy se plia de douleur.

Une voix de jeune garçon s'éleva depuis la cellule voisine. « DITES, VOUS AVEZ PAS FINI DE HURLER ? »

Hermione se tourna vers le mur qu'elle partageait avec son voisin et hurla. « AH, TA GUEULE, TOI, RETOURNE PLEURNICHER DANS TON COIN ! »

Un petit rire se fit entendre. Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione regarda Malfoy qui gloussait.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? », demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Toi. Tout ça. C'est ridicule », s'esclaffa-t-il.

Hermione soupira et croisa les bras. « Contente que ça te fasse rire. Personnellement après deux mois, j'ai plutôt envie d'en pleurer. »

Malfoy cessa de rire et la regarda se recoucher.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Môssieu Malfoy, je compte bien rester là à vous ignorer jusqu'à ce que Harry vienne me chercher … »

Draco ricana amèrement mais elle ne releva pas. Le silence retomba dans la cellule.

Cinq minutes … Dix minutes … de nouveau le bruit des gouttes sur la pierre. Flic floc … Vingt minutes …

« Granger … »

« Quoi ? »

« Sérieux, je vais quand même pas dormir à même le sol ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas. De nouveau le silence. Une heure plus tard, des pas retentirent. L'heure de la soupe.

Une main se glissa par l'ouverture et jeta une miche de pain. Hermione, après avoir constaté que le Mangemort venait seulement de leur jeter une ration d'une personne, se précipita vers la porte.

« HE ! Il nous en faut deux ! On est deux ici ! »

Le Mangemort ricana et frappa dans sa porte pour la faire reculer. « Pas de ration supplémentaire. Débrouillez-vous avec ça … »

Hermione se retourna et regarda le pain, puis Draco, et encore le pain, à mi-chemin entre eux deux. Elle se rua dessus au même moment où Draco se jetait sur la miche. Le morceau de pain roula un peu plus loin et bientôt, les deux jeunes gens s'aplatirent sur le sol pour l'atteindre. Voyant que Draco effleurait la miche du bout des doigts, Hermione décida de lui mordre le bras. Le blond poussa un hurlement de douleur et lui tira les cheveux de toutes ses forces pour lui faire lâcher prise. Hermione profita de l'agitation pour se jeter sur le pain qu'elle saisit avec un cri de triomphe. Seulement voilà … bloquée dans une cellule de 4 mètres carrés, elle n'avait nulle part où se cacher pour manger son pain. Draco fut plus rapide. Il se rua sur le matelas et se coucha dessus.

« Alors Granger ? Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on passe un marché, toi et moi … »

Hermione regarda le pain dans sa main, puis son ex-matelas si honteusement dérobé. Dormir ou manger ? Que faire ? Que choisir ? Impossible. Les deux choses lui étaient vitales. Soudain prise d'un élan de gentillesse incommensurable, Hermione rompit le pain en deux parts à peu près égales et lui en tendit une moitié.

« Et alors, quoi, Granger ? Tu veux moi aussi que je coupe le matelas en deux ? », ricana-t-il.

« Non mais on pourrait peut-être le partager … », fit-elle avec un soupir exaspéré.

« C'est ça … Comme si j'allais me coucher aux côtés d'une Sang-de-Bourbe enfermée depuis deux mois et qui porte les mêmes vêtements depuis je ne veux même pas savoir combien de temps … », grogna-t-il.

« Comme tu voudras. » Hermione se mit à manger bruyamment la miche de pain qu'elle avait coupée pour lui. Draco lui jeta un regard indigné.

« Hmm, c'est bon … j'avais tellement faim … », fit Hermione en mangeant, exprès pour le narguer.

« C'est bon, file moi l'autre bout, je te laisse un peu de matelas », grommela Draco en s'asseyant sur l'une des extrémités du tissu crasseux.

Hermione lui jeta le second morceau de pain et il le rattrapa en la fusillant du regard. « T'as vraiment un problème dans ta tête, Granger », grogna-t-il en croquant dans son morceau.

« Et toi tu as un gros complexe de supériorité, Malfoy », rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. « Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, cher colocataire : ici on est tous de la merde. Et il n'y a aucune hiérarchie chez les bouseux. »

Draco ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Ils mangèrent en silence, à petites bouchées, pour donner l'impression à leur estomac qu'ils mangeaient beaucoup. Après quelques minutes, Hermione réalisa quelque chose.

« Mais au fait, Malfoy … qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire pour les mettre en rogne au point qu'ils t'enferment ici avec tes amis les Sangs-de-Bourbe ? », railla-t-elle.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est pas vrai, t'es stupide ou quoi ? Ou alors peut-être que l'Ordre ne te fait pas tant confiance que ça … au point de ne pas t'apprendre que je travaillais pour eux depuis plusieurs mois … »

Hermione se figea, la bouche ouverte. Draco lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

« C'est pas vrai, tu n'as donc aucune éducation ? On ne t'a jamais dit de fermer la bouche quand tu manges ? »

Hermione referma la bouche mais continua de le regarder avec des yeux ronds. « Tu … tu fais partie de l'Ordre ? », balbutia-t-elle.

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré. « OUI ! T'es bouchée ou quoi ? Dire que les gens pensent que tu es la sorcière la plus douée de notre génération … »

D'un geste vif, Hermione frappa la gorge de Malfoy de la tranche de la main. Le jeune homme se mit à tousser, le souffle coupé. Lorsqu'il put de nouveau respirer, il la poussa avec ses jambes, hors du matelas. Hermione étouffa un cri de rage et se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors.

Après une petite bataille de quelques secondes, Malfoy s'écria, haletant : « STOP ! STOP ! On arrête ! C'est débile ! »

Hermione se figea, le poing levé. « C'est toi qui m'insultes sans arrêt. J'arrête de te frapper si t'arrêtes de m'insulter. »

« Ca marche. »

Hermione se rassit sur son bout de matelas. Nouveau silence. Flic … floc … flic …

« Comment ils t'ont démasqué ? », demanda Hermione après quelques minutes de réflexion.

Draco renversa la tête en arrière pour la poser contre le mur. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à avoir des doutes, mais grâce à l'Occlumencie que m'a appris Séverus, j'arrivais à donner le change. Malheureusement, ma mère n'est pas aussi forte que moi et il a tout lu dans ses pensées après l'avoir torturée. »

Hermione baissa les yeux. « Je suis désolée pour ta mère … »

« J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié », déclara sèchement le Serpentard.

« Mais je –

Hermione allait protester mais préféra soupirer et se taire. Ce type était irrécupérable, ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec lui.

« Toi, en tous cas, tu n'as pas brillé par ton intelligence, Granger … », reprit Draco avec une pointe de dédain dans la voix. « On m'a raconté comment ils t'ont attrapée. C'était un piège grossier et toi tu as couru dedans avec le sourire … »

« Oh ça va, hein … »

Le silence retomba et on entendit plus que Malfoy finir son bout de pain, qu'Hermione lorgnait avec envie.

« Je voudrais dormir, Malfoy », dit-elle, insinuant donc qu'il fallait qu'il se pousse pour lui faire de la place.

« Et moi je voudrais un nouveau Nimbus 2009, mais comme disaient les Rolling Stones, _you can't always get what you want …_ »

« Je rêve ou tu viens de faire référence à un groupe moldu ? », s'esclaffa Hermione.

Draco se frappa le front du plat de la main. « Quelle idiote. Mick Jagger est un sorcier, ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas ? »

« QUOI ? Sérieux ? », s'écria Hermione, ahurie.

Draco soupira. Soudain, tous deux réalisèrent qu'ils venaient d'avoir une conversation presque civilisée. Un silence pesant et inconfortable s'installa de nouveau dans leur petite cellule. A côté d'elle, Hermione sentit Draco s'écarter du mur.

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Couche-toi ! Tu veux dormir oui ou non ? »

« Euh … oui … merci … », marmonna Hermione, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre cet élan de gentillesse peu commun.

« Grouille-toi sinon je me remets contre le mur et tu l'auras dans l'os, Granger », menaça-t-il, si bien qu'elle s'étendit aussitôt sur le matelas. Mais une fois en position, impossible de fermer les yeux. La présence de Malfoy la dérangeait. Sa chaleur, si près d'elle, son humeur tellement massacrante qu'elle en était presque palpable, son aura de mépris … Hermione se sentait tendue comme une corde de guitare. Merlin, comment allait-elle un jour pouvoir dormir dans la même pièce que ce malade mental ?

Elle se serra le plus possible contre le mur mais se figea en le sentant se coucher à son tour, sur le dos.

« Tu prends trop de place, Granger », grogna-t-il, avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« C'est toi qui prend toute la place, moi je suis collée contre le mur, le plus loin possible de toi … », rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tiens, c'est vrai … Je te fais si peur que ça, Granger ? », railla-t-il en se tournant vers elle pour coller son torse contre son dos.

Hermione poussa un cri en sentant leurs corps en contact et se redressa.

« Non, mais ça va pas ? T'es un grand malade, Malfoy, faut te faire soigner ! »

« Tu as peur de moi », déclara-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

« Pas du tout », bougonna Hermione en se recouchant, mais en se collant malgré tout au mur, comme si elle voulait en faire partie.

« Alors ça ne devrait pas te déranger que je fasse ça », fit-il innocemment en se collant contre elle et en passant son bras droit sur sa taille.

Hermione se retourna vivement et l'éjecta du matelas à coups de poings et de genoux. Lorsque Draco eut reculé d'un mètre, non sans protester, elle s'arrêta et se laissa tomber sur le matelas en soupirant.

« Ca va pas être possible … », maugréa-t-elle.

« Je confirme », gronda Draco en se massant les côtes. « Le salaud de Mangemort qui m'a enfermé avec toi est un tordu de première classe. »

« Tordu, toi-même », marmonna Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

« Félicitations Granger, quelle maturité. Allez, l'an prochain tu passes en deuxième année de maternelle. »

Hermione poussa un cri de rage et assena un coup de poing dans le matelas.

« Tu es irrécupérable, Malfoy. »

« Et toi, tu es insupportable, Granger. »

« Ca nous fait au moins une chose en commun … », acheva Hermione avant de lui tourner le dos pour essayer de dormir.

Silence. Au bruit de l'eau vinrent bientôt s'ajouter des gémissements et des pleurs provenant d'une cellule voisine. Habituée, Hermione ferma les yeux et entreprit de s'endormir, bercée par les pleurs. Même si c'était triste, cela lui rappelait qu'il y avait d'autres gens ici, d'autres gens qui partageaient sa souffrance et sa solitude (solitude toute relative depuis quelques heures) et cela lui faisait un peu de bien.

Son cerveau commençait à se mettre en mode veille lorsque la voix de Draco s'éleva de nouveau. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune arrogance, ni dédain dans son ton, seulement du doute, de la tristesse et de la peur.

« Ils vont venir nous chercher, hein, Granger ? »

« Qui ça ? », marmonna-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

« L'Ordre. Potter. Ils vont venir ? »

Hermione sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle les ravala et tourna la tête vers Draco. Il fixait le plafond et si Hermione ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes lui aussi.

« J'en sais rien, Malfoy. Peut-être. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour nous, j'espère. »

Malfoy se passa une main dans les cheveux. « J'aurais préféré que tu me dises oui. »

Hermione soupira. « J'ai juste donné une réponse honnête. Je n'ai pas menti. »

La Gryffondor eut l'impression d'entendre un sanglot étouffé.

« Mens-moi s'il te plaît. »

Hermione se retourna complètement vers lui et le considéra avec tristesse.

« Oui, Malfoy, ils viendront nous chercher. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione fut réveillée par les pas des Mangemorts dans le couloir. On devait déjà être le soir, car de nouveau, une main passa par l'ouverture de la porte et jeta de la nourriture à l'intérieur de leur cellule. Elle regarda Malfoy, endormi à côté d'elle. Il respirait mal, il frissonnait. Hermione se souvint de ses premières nuits dans cet endroit. Elle-même n'avait pas réussi à dormir avant 3 jours, tant elle était terrorisée. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui n'avait pas posé ce problème là à Malfoy.

Doucement, elle rampa jusqu'à la nourriture et vit qu'on leur avait jeté deux cuisses de poulet. Elle les prit, ôta délicatement la paille qui s'était collée à la peau grillée et revint s'asseoir sur le matelas.

« Eh, Malfoy », chuchota-t-elle en le poussant du bout du pied. « Réveille-toi, sinon je mange tout. »

Pas de réponse.

« Maaaalfooooy », chantonna-t-elle, sarcastique. « Je vais manger ton pouleeeet ! »

Le blond remua et ouvrit un œil. « Hein ? »

« C'est l'heure du dîner, chéri », railla Hermione en lui jetant sa cuisse de poulet sur le ventre. « Tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas pu préparer des légumes avec cette merveilleuse volaille, j'ai oublié de faire les courses … »

« Hilarant, Granger », marmonna Draco en se redressant pour manger. « Pense plutôt à manger doucement, ça t'évitera de lorgner mes restes comme tout à l'heure. »

« Espèce de débile », marmonna-t-elle en attaquant sa cuisse de poulet.

« Grognasse », rétorqua Draco en faisant de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco se tourna vers elle avec un regard inquiet.

« Alors c'est à ça que se résume la vie ici ? Dormir dans la crasse, manger ce qu'on nous donne, attendre la mort ? »

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir. « Hmmm moui, c'est à peu près ça. Et une fois par semaine, on a droit à une douche. Froide. A poil devant tous les Mangemorts. C'est humiliant, mais ça reste quand même le plus grand bonheur de ma semaine. Et si tu leur plais, tu as droit à une douche. Chaude. Avec un Mangemort. » Elle lui jeta un regard en coin : il semblait pris de panique. « Avec ton physique, je pense que tu devrais faire fureur. Tu auras peut-être même droit à plus d'une douche par semaine … », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle entendit Draco déglutir bruyamment.

« Je plaisante, Malfoy. Ils ne s'en prennent qu'aux jolies filles », ajouta-t-elle, plus sombrement.

« Ah bah c'est bon, t'es sauvée, alors », railla-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux. Draco eut soudain l'impression qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Euh … tu … ils … enfin … », balbutia Draco.

« Une fois », fit Hermione faiblement. « Et si je peux me permettre, je répèterai ce que tes _amis _t'ont dit tout à l'heure : quand tu crèveras, passe le bonjour à _Papa Lulu_ de ma part … »

Draco la regarda, interloqué. Soudain il comprit et écarquilla les yeux. « Mon père a … » Il se tut, incapable de continuer.

« Oui. Juste avant de fuir et de se faire zigouiller par son maître adoré. Quand je suis arrivée ici, ton père m'a reconnue. Il semblait adorer l'idée de pouvoir se taper la gamine qui a humilié son fils pendant 6 ans dans toutes les matières que Poudlard pouvait proposer … »

Draco baissa les yeux, rouge de honte et un peu de rage. « Je t'avais bien dit que ta manie de jouer les Je-Sais-Tout te jouerait des tours … »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. « Moi au moins, je n'étais pas une éternelle deuxième … », cracha-t-elle en se levant pour jeter son os de poulet rongé dans le trou des « toilettes ».

« C'est quoi, ce trou ? », demanda Draco qui l'avait suivie du regard.

« Ca, petit génie, c'est la poubelle et aussi les toilettes, d'ailleurs. »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard horrifié. « Tu déconnes ? »

« J'en ai l'air ? », fit Hermione en pointant du doigt son propre visage. Non, elle n'en avait pas l'air. Draco fit la grimace.

« Estime-toi heureux. Quand je suis arrivée, il n'y avait même pas de trou … », marmonna Hermione en se rasseyant près de lui. Nouvelle grimace.

Le silence retomba. Draco ne pouvait pas s'ôter de la tête l'image de Granger et de son père en train de … C'était perturbant. Trop.

« Et euh … enfin …est-ce que … t'as aimé ? »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'Hermione lui assena un coup de poing dans le nez. Draco poussa un cri étouffé et plaqua les mains sur son nez sanguinolent.

« OH oui, j'ai ADORE, Malfoy ! Non mais tu t'entends, des fois ? Connard ! », s'égosilla Hermione.

« Don, bais laize-boi d'expliquer ! », fit Draco d'une voix nasillarde. « J'ai endendu dire gue des filles brisonnières akzeptaient de coucher avec les Bangeborts contre des faveurs ! »

Hermione baissa son poing. « Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Ces filles là sont des putes. Elles échangent leur corps contre un peu plus de nourriture ou contre une cellule plus grande voire même une chambre, pour les plus appréciées. Je refuse de faire ça. »

« Foutus Gryffondors », marmonna Draco en penchant la tête en arrière pour arrêter le sang de couler. « Et leur foutue dignité à deux balles. »

« Répète un peu ? », menaça Hermione en serrant le poing.

« Rien, rien … »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors que tous deux s'étaient rendormis sur leur minuscule matelas, la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit toute grande. Un Mangemort au physique plutôt massif fit un pas à l'intérieur et dirigea la lumière de sa baguette sur les deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Hermione se redressa d'un coup, prête à se défendre tandis que Draco relevait la tête, déboussolé et effrayé.

« Bonsoir, petite fille », fit le Mangemort d'une voix tellement mielleuse qu'elle donna envie de vomir à Hermione. « C'est l'heure de prendre ta douche … »

« J'ai déjà eu ma douche il y a quatre jours », rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

« Oh, vraiment ? », ricana le Mangemort. « Eh bien tant pis, tu vas venir avec moi quand même. Je vais te salir un peu, comme ça tu auras VRAIMENT besoin de te laver. »

Hermione se mit à trembler. Une fois passait encore. Mais elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais revivre ça. Mais il avait une baguette. Elle non. Honnêtement, qui allait gagner d'après vous ?

Draco se leva et s'interposa entre elle et le Mangemort. « McNair, dégage d'ici », aboya-t-il.

« Tiens, tiens, le fils Malfoy … », susurra l'homme avec un rictus écoeurant. « Alors, elle est bonne, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? A tel point que tu ne veux pas la partager ? »

« Je t'ai dit de dégager ! », répéta Malfoy tandis qu'il tendait le bras droit devant lui. McNair sembla hésiter puis brandit sa baguette en direction de Draco.

« Toi, dégage, sale traître. Ne te mets pas entre moi et le petit cul que je vais défoncer ce soir. »

Derrière Draco, Hermione gémit et instinctivement, elle se blottit dans son dos.

« Endolor-, commença le Mangemort. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir la formule, Draco leva brusquement le bras et le Mangemort fut éjecté de la cellule, dont la porte se referma toute seule. Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise, tandis que Draco fixait toujours la porte, au cas où McNair reviendrait à la charge.

« Tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette ? », s'écria Hermione, ahurie. Elle avait déjà oublié McNair et ses menaces de viol.

Lorsque les pas furieux de McNair se furent éloignés dans le couloir, Draco se détendit et rabaissa son bras. Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire suffisant.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? », s'énerva Hermione. « On pourrait s'enfuir, grâce à toi ! »

« Non, ça m'étonnerait », répondit Draco tandis que son sourire fier s'effaçait. « Je ne sais faire que quelques trucs, comme bouger des objets, repousser des gens et allumer des bougies. » Devant l'air déçu d'Hermione, il sembla s'énerver. « Hé ! C'est déjà pas mal, non ? Sans ça, tu serais déjà en train de te faire violer par ce type, tu devrais me remercier à genoux. »

Hermione baissa le nez. « Merci Malfoy … »

« Y'a pas de quoi … », cracha-t-il avec amertume. « Et j'ai dit : à genoux. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. « Crève, charogne. »

« Ingrate. »

« Tout compte fait, je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de partir avec McNair », s'énerva Hermione. Elle jeta un regard méfiant à Draco qui s'approchait de la porte.

« Ca peut s'arranger », dit-il avant de coller sa bouche contre l'ouverture réservée à la nourriture. « Hé, McNair, reviens ! Elle a changé d'avis ! »

Hermione se précipita sur lui pour le faire taire et Malfoy se reprit quelques coups de poings bien placés. Il s'effondra sur le sol pour se rouler en boule mais entraîna Hermione avec lui. Etendus sur le sol, elle sur lui, ils échangèrent un regard étrange. Soudain, Hermione sembla se décomposer. Une larme roula sur sa joue pour venir s'écraser sur le pull de Draco. Elle baissa la tête et se mit à sangloter.

Mal à l'aise, Draco ne savait plus où se mettre. Que sont censés faire les humains en voyant une femme pleurer ?

« C'est bon, Granger … », maugréa-t-il en lui tapotant le genou. Mais en vain.

« J'ai … eu … si … peur », hoqueta-t-elle en essuyant ses joues crasseuses avec sa manche, dans le même état. « Si tu n'avais … pas été là, je … »

« Oui, bah, c'est fini maintenant, alors arrête de pleurer », bougonna-t-il en se redressant.

« O-oui, m-m-merci … », renifla Hermione en lui adressant un pauvre sourire.

« Laisse tomber … je l'ai fait pour moi, plus que pour toi … », fit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est simple. On est coincés ici pour un bout de temps, alors il va forcément se passer des trucs … donc moins ils te touchent, moins j'aurai peur d'attraper des maladies en te faisant des cochonner-AOUCH »

Hermione sortit son poing du ventre de Malfoy et se releva en marmonnant quelques noms d'oiseaux bien sentis.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après l'incident avec McNair, Hermione n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle réfléchissait. Son cerveau tournait de nouveau à vitesse grand V, comme au bon vieux temps où elle était encore libre. Malfoy possédait des pouvoirs qu'elle n'avait pas. Certes, ils n'étaient pas bien grands mais il pouvait les lui enseigner. Après tout, elle était bien plus douée que lui, elle arriverait sûrement à faire mieux. Elle se mit sur le côté et regarda Malfoy avec une grimace désapprobatrice. Cet imbécile dormait à poings fermés.

« Malfoy … », fit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. La respiration lente du Serpentard fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. « Malfoy … »

Toujours rien. Agacée, Hermione serra le poing et frappa le blond dans l'estomac, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller instantanément.

« Non mais t'es tarée ? », réussit-il à articuler lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle. « Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? »

« Il faut que tu m'apprennes la magie sans baguette », déclara Hermione en croisant les bras.

Le Serpentard la fixa quelques instants sans rien dire puis soudain, un sourire narquois et supérieur flotta sur ses lèvres.

« Non. »

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche. « Pourquoi non ? », s'écria-t-elle, indignée.

« J'ai enfin trouvé un domaine dans lequel je te surpasse, je ne vais pas tout gâcher en te montrant comment faire », répondit-il en se recouchant pour couper cours à la discussion.

Furieuse, Hermione entreprit de lui labourer le dos à coups de poings et de pieds. Pendant les dix premières secondes, Malfoy ne bougea pas. Puis soudain, la Gryffondor sentit une force puissante la projeter contre le mur. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, la main de Malfoy entourait sa gorge et serrait.

« Petite mise au point, Sang-de-Bourbe : ici et maintenant, c'est moi le patron. J'ai le pouvoir de te protéger et si tu continues à me frapper, j'aurai aussi le pouvoir de les laisser t'emporter. Alors tu vas te calmer et attendre sagement que le temps passe. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Tu ferais pas ça … », demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Je vais me gêner », grommela-t-il en lâchant sa gorge.

Hermione baissa les yeux et le regarda se recoucher avec amertume. « C'est une grande responsabilité que tu prends, Malfoy. Tu sauras t'en sortir ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Si tu ne m'apprends pas à me défendre, tu devras me défendre tout seul. Tu deviendras responsable de ma vie. Tu vas pouvoir le supporter ? », railla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Le blond lui adressa un rictus sarcastique. « Rien ne me plaît plus que d'avoir ta misérable vie entre les mains, Granger. » Hermione sembla se décomposer en le voyant s'approcher d'elle, dangereusement. « Et oui, je pense pouvoir supporter l'idée d'avoir droit de vie et de mort sur une sale Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi. Je trouve même cela … divertissant. »

Hermione déglutit. « Tu … tu ne peux pas me tuer, tu travailles pour l'Ordre. Tu es de notre côté. »

« Je suis du côté des gagnants, Granger. Je suis du côté qui assurera mes arrières en cas de pépin. Mais ça ne change en rien mes opinions sur toi. »

Hermione fronça le nez. « Tu es immonde, Malfoy. » A ces mots, le Serpentard s'avança vers son visage pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Et toi, tu as l'ar déçue. Tu pensais que j'avais changé ? Tu pensais que j'étais devenu aussi doux qu'un agneau ? Pas de bol, Granger, je suis un loup. Et le loup pourrait bien finir par te croquer si son estomac crie famine. »

Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle était enfermée avec un grand malade. Près de son oreille, Malfoy fit claquer ses dents comme s'il tentait de la mordre et elle sursauta. Il se contenta d'éclater de rire et recula. Pendant ce temps, Hermione reprenait ses esprits.

« Tu faisais moins le fier hier quand tu me suppliais de te dire que l'Ordre allait venir nous sauver … », railla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Draco serra les poings. « Et toi, tu faisais moins la fière quand McNair est venu t'arracher ta petite culotte … »

Hermione le gifla de toutes ses forces mais n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier les effets de son attaque. Malfoy se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol. D'une main, il lui saisit la tête et la souleva un peu, comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'écraser sur le sol de pierre. Hermione poussa un cri de terreur et le jeune homme arrêta son geste, comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Il desserra son emprise et se passa la main dans les cheveux, toujours à cheval sur Hermione, tremblante.

« Cet endroit me rend dingue », marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux. « Il faut qu'on arrête de s'insulter comme ça ou ça va mal finir. »

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, comme si elle avait peur que le moindre geste brusque lui redonne envie de la tuer. Elle se surprit soudain à penser aux bras chauds et accueillants de ses parents, de ses amis. Aux plaisanteries de Ginny, aux crises de colère de Ron. A leurs rires lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle eut un hoquet. Elle aurait tué pour une étreinte amicale, réconfortante. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était un dingue, un compagnon de cellule aux instincts de prédateur, la dernière personne qui pouvait lui faire du bien. Mais ce dingue avait des bras et il pouvait s'en servir. C'est pour cette raison qu'Hermione prononça les mots les plus étranges de toute sa vie.

« J'ai besoin d'un câlin », murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux. « Granger, tu-

« La ferme, Malfoy », sanglota Hermione en posant son visage mouillé contre le torse du Serpentard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux jours plus tard, McNair était revenu à la charge. Avec quatre autres Mangemorts pour maîtriser la situation. Cette fois, Draco n'avait rien pu faire et Hermione fut arrachée à sa cellule. Ses hurlements résonnèrent longtemps dans le crâne du blond, lui donnant la nausée. Malgré ses pouvoirs supplémentaires, il restait incapable de lutter face à plus d'un adversaire. Et les Mangemorts l'avaient compris. Lorsque la porte de la cellule se rouvrit, trois heures plus tard, et qu'on jeta le corps d'Hermione à l'intérieur, Draco sentit son estomac se révulser. Son corps refusait de bouger, de s'approcher, de regarder la forme inerte étalée sur la paille. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, la forme se redressa doucement pour se traîner jusqu'au matelas, sans émettre le moindre son. Draco détourna lâchement le regard lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Un couinement, comme une parole mal articulée, lui parvint et il se décida à jeter un regard en direction de la jeune fille. Comme il ne répondait pas, le couinement se fit entendre à nouveau et Draco réalisa alors qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

« J'ai … j'ai pas entendu, Granger », marmonna-t-il avec une grimace.

La main d'Hermione se posa doucement sur son avant-bras. « Tue-moi, Malfoy. » Cette fois, les mots avaient été clairement prononcés et Draco écarquilla les yeux avec horreur.

« Quoi ? », réussit-il à dire, horrifié.

Là-dessus, Hermione leva un visage tuméfié et ensanglanté vers lui et avec un rictus de douleur, lui assena une gifle si faible que Draco la prit d'abord pour une caresse.

« Tue-moi », cria-t-elle d'une voix pleine de larmes. « Je n'en peux plus … je veux mourir … »

Draco lui jeta un regard mi-incrédule, mi-terrifié. Si Hermione Granger, la Princesse de Gryffondor, symbole de bravoure et de ténacité, si cette fille-là s'effondrait, alors le monde était perdu.

« Pas question », répondit-il en la repoussant violemment sur le sol. « Et arrête de poser tes mains sales sur moi, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Un sanglot déchirant lui fit aussitôt regretter ses paroles. Un cri rauque, animal, un cri de désespoir. Le cri d'un être qui sent sa dernière once d'humanité lui glisser entre les doigts en ricanant. Draco détourna les yeux. La vue de cette fille, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait, le mettait mal à l'aise. L'horreur était bien trop réelle, trop palpable pour être tolérable. Elle devenait l'image d'Epinal des atrocités commises par les Mangemorts. Une gravure, une planche dans un dictionnaire pour illustrer le mot « abomination ». S'il avait pu l'éjecter de cette cellule, l'ignorer, oublier jusqu'à son existence, il l'aurait fait. Mais elle était là, et il s'en sentait responsable. C'était son Enfer personnel, sa damnation pour toutes les mauvaises actions qu'il avait faites jusqu'à ce jour. Et il payait le prix fort.

C'est à cet instant là que Draco Malfoy pensa qu'il était peut-être temps de changer.

Sans prévenir, il saisit le bras de la jeune fille sanglotant sur le sol et l'attira contre lui pour la serrer à lui rompre les os.

« Il est hors de question que tu meures, Granger. Déjà parce que tu n'as aucune raison valable … » Il resserra son étreinte en sentant la jeune fille protester en se débattant. « NON ! Je n'appelle pas ce que tu viens de vivre une raison valable ! Rester en vie pour les faire payer, CA, c'est une bonne raison. Et surtout … il est hors de question que je reste tout seul ici. »

Hermione cessa de sangloter et aggripa le pull du Serpentard comme une bouée de sauvetage. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger et Hermione finit par se calmer. Assez pour pouvoir parler.

« Egoïste », marmonna-t-elle en reniflant.

« Ouais, parce que le suicide c'est pas égoïste du tout ? », rétorqua-t-il en la lâchant. Elle renifla et lui adressa un regard de reproches. « Tu as des amis, Granger. Des amis, qui sont sûrement en train de te chercher, de se faire du souci pour toi … » Il grimaça et détourna le regard. « Moi, je peux mourir. Je n'ai personne. »

Hermione le considéra gravement. « Tu m'as moi, pour l'instant. »

« Génial, comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me le rappelle-Aïe ! », s'écria-t-il en sentant Hermione le pincer. Si elle réagissait à son humour noir, c'est qu'elle allait déjà un peu mieux. Et soudain, Draco Malfoy eut envie de rire. Il gloussa puis se figea. Hermione s'était à nouveau blottie contre lui et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Incapable de bouger ou de respirer, Malfoy tenta tant bien que mal de trouver une position qui lui permettrait de toucher le moins possible le corps de la Gryffondor. En vain. Lorsqu'il finit par se résigner, Hermione s'était endormie contre lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle se sentit enveloppée d'une douce chaleur. En tournant la tête doucement, elle vit les bras de Malfoy autour d'elle et sentit qu'il avait posé son front sur son épaule pour dormir. Il était tout tordu et il allait sûrement se réveiller avec d'atroces courbatures. Hermione pensa que cela lui donnerait une autre raison de se plaindre. Elle cessa de bouger, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Le réveiller signifiait moins de chaleur, moins de tranquilité et moins de bras autour d'elle. Et pour le moment, elle n'avait besoin que de ça.

Quelques centaines de flic floc causés par les gouttes du plafond plus tard, un bruit sourd retentit au-dessus du plafond de leur cellule. Un bruit lointain, comme une explosion qui avait fait trembler les murs. Soudain un autre bruit, plus proche cette fois, plus menaçant. Draco s'éveilla en sursaut. Il sembla réaliser qu'il tenait Hermione dans ses bras et celle-ci frémit à l'idée qu'il puisse s'éloigner d'elle, comme si elle était contagieuse. Mais curieusement, il n'en fit rien.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? », demanda-t-il en levant le nez vers le plafond. Une goutte s'écrasa entre ses deux yeux et il la balaya d'un revers de la main.

« Je ne sais pas », murmura Hermione en se terrant contre lui. « Sûrement les Mangemorts qui font la fête … »

Une porte claqua violemment, puis des hurlements résonnèrent dans le couloir. Un jet de lumière fila devant la porte de leur cellule, éclairant un instant leur prison d'une lumière bleutée.

« C'est … », commença Hermione.

« Une attaque ? », acheva Draco plein d'espoir.

Une nouvelle explosion fit trembler les murs de leur cellule, si fort que quelques gravats tombèrent sur le sol. Hermione poussa un petit cri tandis que Draco protégeait la tête de la jeune fille de ses bras.

« Merde, ils vont nous enterrer vivants, s'ils continuent », jura Draco en fusillant le plafond du regard.

« Il faut tenir bon ! », s'écria Hermione. « Ils vont venir nous chercher, on est bientôt libres ! »

Une nouvelle pluie de gravats s'abattit sur leurs têtes. Draco poussa un juron et rampa jusqu'à un coin de la cellule avec Hermione dans ses bras. Et soudain, le cri de la providence.

« Hermione ! »

Dans sa cellule, Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds. « C'est Harry », chuchota-t-elle avant de hurler. « Harry ! Je suis ici ! Je suis ici ! »

« Hermione ? C'est toi ? », répéta Harry en hurlant pour couvrir le bruit des explosions au-dessus d'eux.

Hermione pleurait de joie à présent et continuait de hurler. « Oui, Harry ! Par ici ! Par ici ! »

Une autre secousse fit trembler la structure et d'énormes pierres tombèrent dans les cellules. Instinctivement, Draco se pencha sur Hermione pour la protéger. Puis ce furent les ténèbres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Elle est là, je la vois ! Ron ! Professeur McGonagall ! Venez m'aider, elle est ici ! », hurla Harry en déblayant les pierres à l'aide de la magie. Au milieu des décombres, une petite main crasseuse dépassait. Au fur et à mesure que les pierres étaient enlevées, on put deviner un bras, puis un dos, une tête, non deux ?

Ronald Weasley plissa les yeux en voyant un reflet blond sur la deuxième tête. « C'est pas vrai, je le crois pas », marmonna-t-il en continuant de déblayer les pierres à la main. « Ce salopard de Malfoy est avec elle. »

« Quoi ? », fit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

McGonagall acheva de déblayer toutes les pierres d'un sortilège et tous trois purent alors apprécier un étonnant spectacle. Draco Malfoy, le visage et le crâne ensanglantés, protégeait de son corps la silhouette maigre et tuméfiée d'Hermione, qui s'aggripait au Serpentard comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tous deux semblaient avoir perdu connaissance. Harry se précipita vers son amie pour la dégager tandis que deux autres membres de l'Ordre s'occupaient de Malfoy.

« Merde », souffla Ron en découvrant le visage ravagé de son amie. « Elle est vivante ? », demanda-t-il tandis qu'Harry répondait d'un signe de tête affirmatif. C'est le moment que choisit Hermione pour ouvrir les yeux.

« Harry ? Ron ? », grogna-t-elle en les apercevant. Elle esquissa un sourire tandis que ses amis la serraient dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement contente de vous voir », dit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Et nous donc », renchérit Harry en la soulevant pour la sortir des cachots. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu nous as manqué. »

Hermione sourit faiblement. Si. Elle le savait.

Elle se laissa emporter à l'extérieur. En chemin, ils croisèrent les cadavres des Mangemorts, des flaques de sang, les corps de certains membres de l'Ordre. Des Médicomages s'affairaient un peu partout pour retrouver des survivants. Elle se surprit à chercher des cheveux blonds dans la foule mais en vain. Lorsqu'Harry la posa sur l'herbe verte, en plein soleil, elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier la chaleur de l'astre du jour qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des mois. Mais cette chaleur lui paraissait fade comparée à celle de … Non. Elle ne devait pas penser ce genre de choses.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'un Médicomage s'était approché avec une trousse pour l'examiner. Elle se laissa faire. Dans sa tête, elle était encore très loin, dans une petite cellule sombre, avec un matelas défoncé et un colocataire cinglé … qui lui manquait terriblement.

À côté d'elle, Ron s'employait à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait manqué, avec un entrain qui lui semblait forcé. Il était mal à l'aise tandis qu'il lui rapportait les détails du mariage de Fleur et Bill, puis des forces qu'ils avaient mises en place pour venir les sauver. Hermione l'écoutait d'un air absent, essayant de toutes ses forces de s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait. Elle se sentait vide, tronquée, différente de ce petit rouquin qui lui contait des histoires auxquelles elle n'avait pas participé. Des histoires qui se terminaient toutes par un happy end. Comme elle se sentait loin de tout ça.

Et soudain elle le vit. Un éclair blanc, un reflet blond au milieu des têtes brunes. Sans un regard pour Ron, elle se leva. Au beau milieu d'une de ses phrases, elle s'éloigna.

Malfoy était assis par terre et un Médicomage lui passait une lumière devant les yeux pour vérifier ses réflexes oculaires. Hermione s'approcha doucement puis s'assit près de lui. Très vite, le Médicomage eut l'impression de gêner et marmonna doucement un « je reviendrai plus tard » avant de s'éclipser vers d'autres patients.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ? », demanda le blond doucement. Il avait voulu lui parler avec une certaine hargne mais il en était à présent incapable. « Tes amis t'ont retrouvée. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ? »

Hermione posa doucement la tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard qui grimaça, mal à l'aise. « Tu es responsable de moi, Malfoy, tu te souviens ? »

« Quoi ? Nan, ce truc là ça tenait uniquement tant qu'on était en prison, maintenant, c'est tes amis qui vont prendre soin de toi. Bon vent. Et moi … moi, je … » Il se tut. Lui, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Personne à rejoindre.

« Toi, tu m'as moi », dit-elle en faisant référence à leur précédente discussion.

Draco soupira et fronça les sourcils. Le silence retomba puis … « Merci, Granger. »

« De rien, Malfoy. »

Le blond tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'un rouquin qui voyait rouge.

« Je crois que Weasley fait la gueule. »

Hermione ne bougea pas. « Il ne peut pas comprendre ce que c'était là-bas. Toi, si. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me comprenne. »

« Tu es en train de dire que tu as besoin de moi, Granger ? », railla Draco, bien que cette idée lui fasse étrangement plaisir.

« Oui. C'est égoïste, non ? »

Il esquissa un rictus qui aurait pu être un sourire et l'entoura de ses bras. Hermione ressentit alors à nouveau cette douce chaleur qu'elle avait apprise à aimer sous la terre.

« Affreusement », répondit Draco en posant le menton sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. « Mais bon … c'est le prix à payer. Tu es mon Enfer personnel, Granger … »

« Merci, Malfoy, je suis touchée. »

En le sentant resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle, Hermione sourit. Son Enfer à elle, ce serait un monde où Il n'existerait pas.

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Bon eh bien voilà, c'est fini, ce fut un très long OS, si long que j'ai cru à un moment que j'allais en faire une fic ! lol. Bon j'espère qu'il vous a plu, c'était pour patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre de la voix des morts. ^^ Laissez des reviews et gros bisous !**

**Xérès**


	5. OS 5 : Le Coeur des Hommes

**Le Cœur des Hommes**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Voici un petit OS histoire de vous faire patienter jusqu'à la publication du prochain chapitre de La Voix des Morts. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

« Un SALAUD ! T'es qu'un SALAUD ! »

La voix stridente et désagréablement pleurnicharde de Pansy Parkinson résonna quelques secondes dans le hall d'entrée de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Tous les regards suivirent la jeune fille qui se sauvait en courant et en larmes, avant de disparaître dans le couloir sombre qui menait aux cachots. Une fois que ses sanglots déchirants se furent tus, tous les regards (cette fois, goguenards) convergèrent vers le « salaud » en question. Draco Malfoy rajusta sa cravate d'un air hautain et les fusilla tous du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, bande de nazes ? Circulez ! », cracha-t-il en faisant un pas en avant, histoire d'intimider un peu tous ces badauds stupides. Peine perdue. Cela faisait longtemps que les gens n'avaient plus peur de lui.

« Ou quoi, Malfoy ? », railla un minuscule deuxième année. « Tu vas me faire pleurer et courir dans les couloirs ? »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et tourna les talons, le menton bien haut, afin que tout le monde voie bien qu'il désapprouvait ce genre de comportements.

« Allez, Malfoy, c'est bon, je rigolais », le héla le minus tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Malfoy ne se retourna pas. C'est alors qu'un Poufsouffle (Horreur ! Malheur !) lui posa une main sur l'épaule (Quoi ?).

« C'est tout toi, Malfoy. Tu joues les durs mais en fait, t'es un mec bien. Hein, Draky ? »

Draco se figea. Il tourna la tête lentement et jeta un regard dégoûté (_Tu m'as touché !_), incrédule (_Mais, d'ailleurs t'es qui toi ?_) et horrifié (_Aaaah, un Poufsouffle !)_ vers le Poufsouffle anonyme. Il s'agissait de l'agaçant Préfet-en-Chef Justin Finch-Fletchey, mais Draco n'avait jamais suffisamment prêté attention à la maison des blaireaux (comme il l'appelait affectueusement) pour connaître le nom de ses membres. Justin fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant la tête bizarre que lui faisait Malfoy et retira doucement sa main. Pour toute réponse, Draco tourna les talons et détala en courant, un peu comme son ex-petite amie Pansy quelques minutes plus tôt, mais les sanglots en moins.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer. C'était l'enfer. Depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis que le monde entier avait appris que Draco Malfoy avait combattu aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour vaincre Voldemort, plus personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Il ne terrorisait plus personne (même pas les premières années !), les professeurs ne lui enlevaient plus de points à tire-larigot (hier, McGonagall lui avait même souri … brrr). Il songea sombrement que sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard ne faisait que commencer. Merlin, ça allait être long.

« Besoin d'un petit remontant ? », fit une voix suave à sa droite.

Draco Malfoy sursauta et vit son ami Blaise Zabini, nonchalamment adossé au mur près du portrait de la salle commune de Serpentard. Le jeune homme avait desserré sa cravate, remonté les manches de sa chemise, dont il avait ouvert les trois premiers boutons sur son torse bronzé d'Italien.

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une » soupira Draco en lui jetant un regard désespéré. « Mais comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? »

Zabini laissa échapper un petit rire et se décolla du mur pour avancer vers son ami. « C'est le prix à payer pour avoir suivi le droit chemin, comme ils disent. Personnellement, je ne me plains pas. Je ne me suis jamais autant tapé de jeunes filles bien fraîches que depuis que le monde sait que j'ai quitté le côté obscur. »

Draco gloussa et secoua la tête. « Qui était-ce aujourd'hui ? »

Blaise haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Catheri- non, caroli, non … carine peut-être ? On s'en fout, une Serdaigle. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi au lieu de te taper Parkinson et de rêver d'une fille que tu ne pourras jamais avoir. »

« C'est fini avec Parkinson », fit Draco en retrouvant le sourire.

« Je sais. Je l'ai croisée et vu sa tête, tu ne venais sûrement pas de la demander en mariage », railla Blaise tandis qu'ils remontaient tous deux le couloir jusqu'au hall d'entrée. « Maintenant que tu n'as plus ce boulet au pied, tu devrais peut-être te lancer avec … , si tu vois de qui je veux parler … »

Draco reprit sa mine des mauvais jours. « Non pas du tout. »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. « Franchement, tu trompes personnes, vieux. Moi, encore moins, je te connais par cœur. Tu dois aller voir cette nana et comme ça, d'un coup, tu la plaques contre un mur et tu te la fais. Elle dira pas non, c'est certain. » En voyant le regard dubitatif de son ami, il s'empressa d'ajouter. « T'es genre … une star, non ? Et les stars, elle a l'air d'aimer ça, vu ses antécédents … »

Draco assena un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Blaise qui éclata de rire. « La ferme, Blaise, et avance. J'aimerais arriver aux Trois Balais avant la nuit, si possible. »

Blaise, hilare, suivit son ami qui accélérait pour le devancer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore ici, Ronald ? », piailla Lavande Brown lorsqu'Hermione Granger s'assit près de Ron Weasley à la table des Gryffondors. À peine Hermione s'était-elle assise, qu'elle eut déjà envie de repartir. Ron et elle avaient rompu depuis plusieurs mois sur un commun accord et ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à redevenir des amis. En se rendant compte qu'ils avaient tous deux confondu amour et affection, ils avaient décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation et leur amitié n'en souffrit pas. La seule à qui ça posait un problème, c'était Lavande, la nouvelle petite amie de Ron.

« Lavande, je ne vais pas te le répéter dix fois », fit Ron, étrangement calme. « Il n'y a plus rien entre Hermione et moi. C'est mon amie. »

Hermione se servit une part de tarte à la rhubarbe et leva les yeux au ciel en direction d'Harry et Ginny en face d'elle. Harry esquissa un rictus sarcastique et Ginny secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Mais vous avez fait des choses ensemble ! Des choses que vous ne pouvez pas oublier ! », glapit Lavande en fusillant Hermione du regard.

« Tu veux parler de sexe, Lavande ? », demanda Hermione sur un ton horriblement léger. Lavande sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. Ron pâlit.

« Elle plaisante, Lavande ! », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. « Hermione m'excite à peu près autant que … qu'un PHOQUE ! »

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, indignée, tandis que Lavande reprenait des couleurs (ainsi que le sourire) et que Harry et Ginny tentaient désespérément de réprimer leur fou rire.

« Ok, je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. Si vous me cherchez, je suis à la bibliothèque », déclara sèchement Hermione, tandis que Pansy affichait un air triomphant et que Ron se tapait le front contre la table. Elle rassembla ses affaires, saisit deux ou trois muffins triple chocolat (elle allait en avoir besoin pour se remettre de ses émotions) et sortit de la grande salle. Arrivée dans le grand hall, elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, lorsqu'une voix la héla.

« Hé, Granger ! Salut ! »

Hermione se retourna. Blaise Zabini, sourire étincelant et chemise ouverte sur torse bronzé, agitait la main dans sa direction. À côté de lui, Draco Malfoy semblait furieux et donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de son ami. Hermione s'approcha, méfiante.

« Salut Blaise », dit-elle avec un sourire, qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Draco, qui avait sa tête des mauvais jours. « Salut … Malfoy. »

« qmghmliqdjg », répondit le blond.

« Pardon ? », fit Hermione poliment.

« Draco a quelque chose à te dire », fit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel et en poussant son ami du coude. « Allez, accouche. »

« Non, merci », déclara Hermione.

Les deux garçons lui jetèrent un regard étonné. « Quoi ? »

« Si c'est pour que vous me disiez VOUS AUSSI que je suis aussi excitante qu'un phoque, je pense que je vais m'en passer », grommela-t-elle tandis que Blaise ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des coupelles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de phoque ? », dit-il tandis qu'Hermione secouait la tête, exaspérée.

Draco, quant à lui, cherchait désespérément un compliment pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Bah … c'est … enfin … c'est pas vraiment la bestiole que j'aurais choisie pour te décrire, Herm-

« Connard », cracha-t-elle en tournant les talons. Draco ouvrit grand la bouche, réalisant le mal entendu, et Blaise se frappa le front du plat de la main.

« Quel tact », marmonna Blaise tandis qu'Hermione disparaissait, furieuse, dans les escaliers.

« Mais non mais … c'est pas ce que je voulais dire … », balbutia Draco.

« C'est pourtant simple », se fâcha Blaise. « Tu la prends, tu la plaques contre un mur, tu l'embrasses ! C'est pas Moldu, pourtant, si ? »

« Aha. Hilarant », maugréa Draco en sortant du château pour se rendre en quatrième vitesse aux Trois Balais.

Pendant ce temps dans la Grande Salle, Lavande savourait sa victoire en jouant les sangsues avec Ron. « Ron-ron ? Et si on allait prendre le thé chez Madame Pieddodu ? », minauda-t-elle en tirant sur la manche de Ron.

Harry, connaissant la grande affection que Ron entretenait pour le salon de thé rose bonbon de Pré-au-Lard, s'empressa de lui venir en aide. « Désolé, Lavande. C'est-à dire que … on avait prévu d'aller boire un coup aux Trois Balais … entre hommes ! », ajouta-t-il en voyant Lavande ouvrir la bouche pour s'incruster. Lavande se renfrogna puis soupira.

« Bon, eh bien, si c'est entre hommes, je suppose que je peux te laisser y aller … », concéda-t-elle avec un regard de chien battu. Ginny roula des yeux.

« Bon, eh bah, on y va ? », fit Ron en se levant aussitôt de table. Harry le suivit après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Ginny. « A plus tard, les filles », lança-t-il, guilleret en quittant la Grande Salle.

Lavande regarda partir son Ron-Ron et se tourna vers Ginny. « Et si on les suivait pour les espionner, ce serait amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? », piailla-t-elle en se penchant par-dessus la table pour s'approcher de Ginny. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux et se leva de table aussi sec.

« A plus, Lavande », marmonna-t-elle avant de quitter la Grande Salle à son tour.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la bibliothèque, Hermione ruminait en griffonnant des notes sur les propriétés de l'asphodèle.

_Franchement … quand est-ce que cette grue va comprendre qu'il n'y a plus rien du tout entre Ron et moi ! Ca devient pénible, à la longue. Et l'autre qui s'y met et qui veut me comparer à un autre animal … je suis sûre qu'il voulait me traiter de castor. À cause de mes dents. Quel con ce Malfoy. Quant à Blaise … pff, Blaise est sexy mais dangereux et irrécupérable. Je me demande tout de même pourquoi il voulait pousser cet idiot de Malfoy à me dire un truc._

_Les garçons sont tous des imbéciles. Bon, l'asphodèle : plante vivace monocotylédone, appartenant à la famille des Liliacées et au genre Asphodelus.L'espèce a une prédilection pour les sols calcaires. A noter cependant une espèce alpine, Asphodelus Albus (tiens, c'est drôle ça), ainsi qu'une espèce poussant à la fois sur les côtes de Bretagne et de Galice, l'Asphodelus arrondeaui (ou bâton blanc d'Arrondeau)._

_Pfff …_

« PUTAIN, MAIS C'EST TROP MOCHE, LES PHOQUES, EN PLUS ! », s'égosilla Hermione en écrasant sa plume sur son parchemin.

« NON, MAIS CA VOUS PREND SOUVENT ? », hurla Madame Pince en accourant à la table où étudiait Hermione. « Vous voulez des points en moins pour votre maison ? »

« Désolée, Madame Pince, ça ne se reproduira plus », marmonna Hermione en rassemblant ses affaires pour quitter la bibliothèque. Non, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait pouvoir se concentrer sur son travail …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arrivés au Trois Balais, Harry et Ron se sentaient déjà beaucoup mieux. L'atmosphère dans le bar était déjà bien moins oppressante que celle qui régnait à la table des Gryffondors.

« Où veux-tu t'asseoir ? », demanda Harry en balayant la pièce du regard.

« Au bar », déclara Ron. « Je sens que le barman va devoir nous resservir souvent », ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Ils approchaient du bar et virent que deux places étaient déjà occupées. Devant ces deux places, une bouteille de Whisky pur Feu.

« Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà », fit joyeusement Blaise en voyant Ron et Harry approcher. « Mais où est donc passé le Harem du Survivant et de son fidèle serviteur ? »

Ron grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, tandis qu'Harry souriait et s'asseyait à côté de Malfoy. « On les a semées. Ca devenait invivable, toutes ces femmes jalouses les unes des autres. »

« Comme je te comprends … », fit Blaise, rêveur.

« Et puis, Ron a dit qu'Hermione était aussi excitante qu'un phoque pour calmer Lavande, sauf que ça a énervé Hermione et qu'elle est partie s'enterrer à la bibliothèque. »

Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard. Blaise semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire tandis que Draco posait le menton sur le bar et se resservait tant bien que mal un verre de Whisky, qu'il avala cul-sec.

« C'est la rupture avec Parkinson, qui le met dans cet état-là ? », demanda Ron en haussant les sourcils. Malfoy semblait au bord du suicide.

« Non … non … c'est pas Parkinson », chantonna Blaise tandis que Draco lui jetait un regard meurtrier.

« Ah. C'est Hermione, alors ? », reprit Harry avec un sourire narquois. La réaction de Draco ne se fit pas attendre. Il se redressa d'un coup et jeta un regard horrifié à Harry.

« Co-co-comment tu le sais ? » Il se tourna vers Blaise. « C'est toi qui lui as dit ? » Blaise leva les mains au plafond pour se discréditer.

« C'est bon, Malfoy, tout le monde le sait », railla Harry. « Le seul à pas encore être au courant, c'est toi. Et Hermione », ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

« Amen », marmonna Blaise en finissant son verre. Il s'en resservit un autre derechef.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? », demanda le barman en s'approchant de Ron et Harry.

Ron jeta un regard envieux vers la bouteille des Serpentards et la désigna du menton. « La même chose. » Le barman disparut et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une autre bouteille de whisky et deux verres.

« Ah, les femmes … », soupira Blaise. « Elles vont nous rendre fous. »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu te plains … Tu ne connais pas le nom de la moitié des filles que tu te tapes et aucune d'elles ne cherche à te pourrir la vie ensuite », marmonna Draco tandis que Ron hochait la tête gravement.

« Détrompez-vous, novices », ricana Blaise en levant l'index droit. « Elles essayent toutes de s'accrocher le lendemain matin. Mais j'ai une technique imparable. »

Silence. Harry, Ron et Draco considéraient Blaise, les sourcils levés, l'air dubitatif.

« Bah, allez-y, demandez-moi quelle est cette technique … »

« D'accord, c'est quoi la technique ? », marmonna Harry en buvant quelques gorgées.

« C'est très simple. Quand la fille se réveille, tu lui fais un grand sourire et tu lui dis : 'Je suis désolé Mona/Caroline/Cunégonde, bref un prénom qui n'est pas le sien.' Là, normalement, elle va te corriger avec un air pincé genre : euh, moi c'est Barbara. Et vlan, tu l'achèves : 'Ouais, Barbara, peu importe. Il faut que tu partes, là, la suivante va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.' Si tu gères bien et que tu es rapide, tu peux même éviter la gifle ! »

Nouveau silence.

« C'est écœurant », soupira Harry, tandis que Draco levait son verre pour trinquer avec Blaise.

« Mec, tu es mon Dieu », ricana Malfoy en vidant son verre d'un trait. Puis son expression s'assombrit de nouveau. « Mais je pourrais jamais faire ça à Hermione … »

« Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'elle te remarque », attaqua Ron.

[Au château, Hermione se frotta nerveusement les oreilles. _Tiens, voilà maintenant que j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent. Quelle journée de merde …]_

« Je t'emmerde, Weasmoche », gronda Draco en le fusillant du regard. « Quand je pense que tu n'es même pas capable de garder une fille comme elle. Ceci dit, c'est pas étonnant et d'un côté, c'est tant mieux pour moi. Mais faut quand même être incroyablement con pour préférer une dinde stupide et bipolaire à une fille intelligente et belle et cultivée comme Hermione Granger. »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Adorable », marmonna Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. « Hermione Granger, tu dis ? Ce serait pas la fille qui t'a traité de connard, y'a pas une heure ? »

Le front de Draco frappa violemment le bar et il marmonna quelque chose que les trois autres ne comprirent pas.

« C'est sûr que Lavande fait pas le poids intellectuellement parlant … », marmonna Ron.

« Oui, enfin, tu n'es pas une lumière non plus, faut dire », railla Blaise tandis que Draco, la tête toujours posée sur le bar, ricanait.

« Mais elle prend soin de moi », reprit Ron, ignorant les commentaires désobligeants du Serpentard. « Hermione … elle était trop … trop … »

« Indépendante ? », proposa Harry.

« C'est ça. C'est ELLE qui trouve toujours les solutions, c'est ELLE qui organisait nos soirées en tête à tête, c'est ELLE qui payait au restaurant-

« Ne confonds pas tout, Weasley, ça, c'était de la pitié », railla Malfoy qui s'était redressé sur son siège. Ron le fusilla du regard tandis que Blaise s'esclaffait.

« Avec Lavande, au moins, j'ai l'impression d'être un héros, intelligent, fort … Alors qu'avec Hermione, j'avais sans arrêt l'impression de ne servir à rien … », se plaignit Ron en se resservant un whisky.

Draco allait lancer une autre répartie cinglante lorsque Harry lui donna un coup de coude et lui fit signe de se calmer un peu sur les vannes. Draco soupira.

Silence. Ron, Draco et Blaise se tournèrent tous vers Harry, attendant qu'il se plaigne à son tour.

« Quoi ? », fit le Survivant, étonné.

« Bah, vas-y, dis un truc. Y'a bien quelque chose qui te tue dans le fait d'avoir la corde au cou … », fit Blaise en avalant un énième verre.

« Surtout que c'est ma sœur, alors, je sais à quel point elle peut être pénible… », ajouta Ron.

« Euh, non … non, désolé mais j'ai pas à me plaindre, je suis heureux, moi … », s'esclaffa Harry.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », balbutia Ron, qui commençait à être légèrement alcoolisé.

« Je t'aide à t'échapper des griffes de Lavande, je te rappelle », railla Harry.

« Ah ouais … merci, vieux … »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ginny trouva Hermione installée devant la cheminée, un livre ouvert devant les yeux.

« Ah, tu es là, je t'ai cherchée partout dans la bibliothèque », fit Ginny. « Ca ne va pas ? »

« Si, si, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? », marmonna Hermione.

« Ton livre est à l'envers. Tu serais Luna, je ne m'inquièterais pas mais … »

Hermione réalisa qu'elle tenait effectivement son Manuel Avancé de Préparation des Potions dans le mauvais sens, depuis près de 10 minutes.

« Misère … », soupira Hermione en jetant son livre par terre. Ginny sourit.

« Tu rumines toujours à cause de Ron ? »

Hermione répondit par un soupir. « Ron … Malfoy … ce sont tous des imbéciles … »

« Que vient faire Malfoy là-dedans ? », s'étonna Ginny.

« Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure … avec Blaise … », marmonna Hermione. « Il voulait sûrement me traiter de castor … franchement les métaphores animalières, je commence à en avoir ras le chapeau pointu … »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de bien suivre le fil des évènements. « Et il voulait te dire quoi, en fait ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas laissé finir, je me suis déjà suffisamment fait insulter aujourd'hui, merci bien. »

Ginny grimaça. « Tu sais, Hermione. Un de ces jours, il faudrait que tu lui laisses une chance de te parler un quart d'heure, je pense que tu pourrais être surprise. »

« Qui ? Malfoy ? », ricana Hermione. « Pourquoi ? Il veut me montrer qu'il a aussi appris toutes les insultes de ces dernières années en japonais ? »

« Hein ? »

« Rien. C'est juste … », Hermione soupira de nouveau. « L'an dernier il m'a fait venir près du lac un soir. J'ai pensé qu'il voulait me parler de l'Ordre, mais une fois là-bas, impossible de lui tirer le moindre mot. Au bout de 3 minutes de silence, il a ricané et a commencé à me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe et j'en passe, en espagnol. Il a dit qu'il m'avait fait venir exprès pour ça. Alors je lui ai dit que moi aussi, je parlais espagnol et que le mot pour « Mangemort » c'était _Mortifago_ et que je l'emmerdais et qu'il était vraiment un pauvre type. Après ça, je suis partie. »

Ginny réprima un sourire narquois. Malfoy s'était encore dégonflé à la dernière minute …  
« Et alors, comment ça se dit ? »

« De quoi ? », fit Hermione en jetant un regard soupçonneux à Ginny.

« Bah, Sang-de-Bourbe. En espagnol. »

Hermione la fusilla du regard et se retourna vers la cheminée. « _Sangre Sucia_. »

Ginny hocha la tête. « C'est joli. Ça sonne bien … »

« Mouais … il en a balancé toute une liste. Du genre « cosita linda » (NdA : litt. _Jolie petite chose_, petit mot affectueux chez les espagnols XD) mais j'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire … et puis par moment, il bégayait, c'était pitoyable … »

Ginny se retint de ne pas se frapper le front du plat de la main. Malfoy, le type qui respirait l'assurance et le machisme avec 99% des filles de la planète perdait tous ses moyens devant Hermione Granger. Elle avait raison, c'était pitoyable.

« Franchement, Hermione, tu es censée être intelligente … », soupira Ginny en montant dans le dortoir des filles, désespérée de constater combien son amie pouvait être aveugle. Sur son fauteuil, Hermione se retourna pour lui jeter un regard indigné mais Ginny avait disparu.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à elle aussi ?_, pensa Hermione en reprenant son livre de Potions, dans le bon sens cette fois.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« C'est dommage, quand même, je me la serais bien faite, la petite Weasley », beugla Blaise en avalant un verre de whisky.

« Tu veux mon poing sur le nez, Zabninibini ? », gronda Harry, qui était lui aussi dans un état pitoyable.

« Ah ah Zabnininibinbi », tenta de répéter Ron, échouant lamentablement.

Derrière le bar, le propriétaire des Trois Balais leur jeta un regard mauvais tout en se demandant comment il allait réussir à mettre ces quatre-là dehors.

« Dites, les jeunes », bougonna le barman en s'approchant d'eux. « Je sais bien qu'on est samedi soir mais la nuit tombe alors si vous pouviez déguerpir proprement, j'y verrais pas d'inconvénient. »

Blaise gloussa et se leva docilement sans oublier la troisième bouteille des Serpentards, largement entamée. Draco se leva (tant bien que mal) à son tour et d'une voix tonitruante, déclara : « Ne t'en fais pas, vieil homme, nous partons. D'ailleurs, j'ai une femme à séduire. »

Le barman haussa un sourcil. « Sans vouloir te vexer, _'jeune homme'_, avant d'aller séduire ta femme, tu devrais dessaouler, un jour ou deux … »

« Balivernes », répondit Malfoy en faisant un geste vague de la main. Il manqua d'éborgner Ron, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à essayer de s'extirper de son tabouret pour le remarquer. Draco lança une bourse pleine de Gallions sur le comptoir et fit un demi-tour périlleux en direction de la sortie. « Adieu, vieil homme, adieu ! » Et il partit. Si vite, que les autres durent se dépêcher de le suivre avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Blaise rattrapa le blond alors qu'il tenait la branche d'un arbre d'une main et lui demandait de l'épouser. Harry, hilare, les suivait en soutenant Ron et la petite troupe se mit en route vers le château.

« Vous allez voir … », balbutia Draco en pointant son index en l'air. Aussitôt, Blaise l'imita et on aurait pu croire que les deux Serpentards s'étaient mis en tête de chercher le sens du vent. « Quand on va arriver à Poudu … à Boupu … à l'école, je vais voir Hermione et j'lui dis qu'je l'aime … »

« Ouais ! », beuglèrent Harry et Blaise à l'unisson.

« Un conseil, Malfoy », intervint Ron. « Joue les durs … Prends lui fermement les épaules et parle-lui comme si tu ne lui laissais pas d'autre choix que de dire oui ! » Draco fronça les sourcils. « On dirait pas comme ça », ajouta Ron, « mais Hermione, c'est une tigresse, elle aime bien qu'on la malmène … »

« Ah ah ! », s'écria Blaise, triomphant. « Elle aime qu'on lui dise des choses sales ! Draco, il faut que tu lui prépares un discours. Tu pourrais l'insulter en suédois ! »

« Nan, déjà essayé en espagnol, elle a pas eu l'air d'apprécier … », répondit Draco en secouant la tête.

« Mince … », lâcha Blaise, qui réfléchissait de plus belle.

« Franchement, Malfoy, tu devrais juste lui dire ce que tu ressens, ça suffira », fit Harry, sagement. « Hermione est une fille simple. Si tes paroles sont sincères, elles atteindront son cœur, sois en sûr. »

Ron se figea et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, le menton tremblotant. « Harry … c'est beau ce que tu dis … »

« T'as vu ? », répondit Harry, très fier de lui.

« Le Balafré a raison, je vais tout lui dire … et puis elle pourra pas refuser, je suis tellement zédui-désui- …beau … »

« Amen », répéta Blaise en prenant une gorgée de whisky à même la bouteille.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hermione, on descend manger ? », proposa Ginny en redescendant dans la salle commune, d'où Hermione n'avait pas bougé.

« On n'attends pas les garçons ? », s'enquit-elle en levant son nez de son bouquin.

« Ils nous rejoindront en bas. J'ai pas du tout envie de devoir encore supporter les jérémiades de 'Lav-lav' au dîner … », soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Hermione sourit et se leva.

Elles étaient toutes deux assises à la table de Gryffondor depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître quatre jeune hommes débraillés et bruyants. Hermione et Ginny ouvrirent grand la bouche en reconnaissant Ron et Harry au bras de Malfoy et Zabini et tous les quatre semblaient extrêmement agités. Vision perturbante.

Surtout lorsque les quatre garçons approchèrent en titubant de la table de Gryffondor. En chemin, plus d'une fille se retourna sur leur passage. Certes, ils étaient tous ronds comme des Polonais, mais tous avaient déboutonné le haut de leur chemise (Blaise plus que les autres), et ébouriffé leurs cheveux. Il y avait un petit côté séduisant dans le style Cro-Magnon …

« Ah ben bravo », marmonna Ginny lorsque Harry s'assit à côté d'elle, ou plutôt se laissa choir sur le banc. Ron s'assit à son tour puis se tourna vers Hermione pour lui tirer à plusieurs reprises sur la manche.

« Je suis désolé, Rmione, de t'avoir traitée de phoque … tu n'es pas un phoque, tu es une tigresse et je laisse le soin à Malfoy ici-présent de continuer », anonna-t-il avant de s'écrouler sur la table.

Blaise poussa Malfoy en avant, mais celui-ci semblait tout d'un coup très calme. Trop calme. Plutôt du genre effrayé, lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, Luke Skywalker qui découvre que son père est Dark Vador.

« Ba-beuh-je … euh tu-Her- … », commença-t-il.

« Oui, Malfoy ? », fit Hermione sèchement.

« Euh … SMUTS-SKALLE ! », s'écria-t-il devant le regard éberlué de tous les élèves présents.

Blaise fronça les sourcils. « Je rêve ou tu viens de l'insulter en suédois ? » (NdA : Sang-de-Bourbe)

Hermione poussa un cri de rage et se leva pour partir. Ginny se frappa (cette fois-ci) le front du plat de la main et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Hermione avait passé la porte de la Grande Salle.

« Bravo, bien joué, l'artiste », s'esclaffa Blaise tandis que Ron lui présentait sa main pour qu'il tape dedans.

« J'ai paniqué », s'excusa Draco, l'air désespéré. « C'est foutu, elle va plus jamais vouloir que je l'approche. »

« A ta place, Champion », ironisa Ginny, « je courrais la chercher avant qu'elle n'arrive à la porte de la tour de Gryffondor, parce qu'après ça, ce sera vraiment foutu pour toi. »

Draco réagit au quart de tour. Il quitta la Grande Salle en courant et prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Enfin, au bout d'un interminable couloir, il la vit. Elle marchait tête baissée et ses talons claquaient furieusement sur le sol de marbre.

« Grang- Hermione attends ! », beugla Draco en redoublant d'efforts pour la rattraper.

En l'entendant, Hermione se retourna et en voyant qu'il la suivait se mit à courir à son tour.

« Fiche-moi la paix, Malfoy ! T'es qu'un pauvre type ! », hurla-t-elle en prenant de la vitesse. « J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai réussi à embarquer Harry et Ron dans ton petit jeu ! »

Haletant, la vision brouillée, Draco avançait tant bien que mal dans le couloir sombre. Mais elle était bien plus rapide que lui (elle n'avait pas le foie imbibée de whisky, surtout). « Attends, Granger … Attends ! MERDE, ARRÊTE-TOI ! »

Hermione se figea et se retourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Draco en profita pour se plier en deux et essayer de faire passer son point de côté. « Mer-ci … », haleta-t-il.

« C'est ça. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », cracha Hermione. « Et je te préviens, si j'entends encore une version exotique quelconque de Sang-de-Bourbe, je t'écrase la tête. »

Draco esquissa un sourire et fit quelques pas vers elle, la main crispée sur son point de côté. « Ouais désolé, je … c'est pas vraiment le message que je voulais faire passer … »

« Sans blague »,railla Hermione.

« Non, ça va pas être possible si tu m'interromps sans arrêt, alors par pitié, Granger … tais-toi, JUSTE cinq minutes d'affilée », soupira-t-il tandis qu'Hermione croisait les bras et lui jetait un regard meurtrier.

Silence. De nouveau la panne d'inspiration.

« Alors ? », s'impatientait Hermione.

« Chut ! », protesta Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Nouveau silence.

« Grang- Hermione … il y a un nouveau livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qui vient de sortir alors … je me disais qu'on pourrait … aller l'acheter samedi prochain … à Pré-au-Lard … ensemble … »

« Je croyais que ça te gavait les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, tu passais ton temps à énerver Hagrid et à clamer haut et fort que c'était une matière pourrie et que-

« GRANGER ! », protesta Draco vivement. Hermione referma la bouche.

« Désolée. »

« J'essaie juste … tu vois … de m'intéresser à des trucs que tu aimes, même si c'est débile (Hermione fronça les sourcils, _ce n'est pas débile, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, c'est très utile pour dégnômiser un jardin et pour … pour … bon bref.)_ Et puis, si ce livre-là ne te plaît pas, on pourra juste en acheter d'autres et puis on ferait un tour par chez Zonko et-

« Tu ne serais pas en train de me proposer un rencard, Malfoy ? », railla Hermione.

« Non, enfin si, enfin … tu aimerais que ça en soit un ? », balbutia-t-il en guettant sa réaction.

« Attends … tu es en train de me dire qu'à chaque fois que tu as essayé de me parler seule à seul c'était pour … mais t'es débile ou quoi ? », s'écria Hermione en le regardant comme si c'était un fou dangereux.

« Bon, ok, j'ai compris, c'était pas une bonne idée … », marmonna-t-il en tournant les talons pour s'éloigner. Hermione se sentit tout à coup très stupide.

« Mais … Malfoy, attends », dit-elle, tandis que le blond se retournait pour lui jeter un regard mauvais. « J'avais prévu d'aller faire quelques courses samedi prochain. Je n'ai plus de sisymbre et il me manque quelques plumes de Jobarbille pour le cours de Potions … Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire … »

« Avec plaisir », s'empressa de répondre le Serpentard avant que sa bouche ne dise encore un truc stupide susceptible de tout gâcher.

« Bien. »

Silence gênant.

« Bon, bah, je vais aller cuver mon whisky … », marmonna Draco, en sentant soudain tout l'alcool lui remonter à la tête (ou peut-être était-ce juste de l'euphorie ?).

« Euh, bonne idée … » Hermione le regarda s'éloigner en titubant. « Hé, Malfoy ! » Le blond se retourna lentement et lui adressa un regard doux.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, tu pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille alors … »

Draco esquissa un rictus narquois et fit semblant de réfléchir. Puis il se détourna et lâcha nonchalamment en s'éloignant : « J'aime bien les phoques … »

FIN

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Et voilà, c'est fini pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura fait rire autant que moi quand je l'ai écrit. La pauvre Hermione n'en a pas fini avec des hurluberlus pareils … Laissez des reviews !**

**Xérès**


	6. OS 6 : Un Trésor dans votre maison

**Un trésor dans votre maison**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà (après une longue absence) avec un nouvel OS intitulé « Un trésor dans votre maison. » J'en vois déjà trois ou quatre qui commence à se dire « hé mais c'est pas le titre de l'émission sur la sixième chaîne, là ? Où les types vident leurs greniers pour mettre leurs vieilleries aux enchères ? ». Bah si. C'est précisément cette émission qui m'a inspirée. J'étais tranquillement sur mon canap' un dimanche en train de lézarder devant M6 et je me suis dit : « Et comment ça se passe quand un type vient estimer vos affaires mais que vous ne voulez pas les vendre. Parce que là, ils sont contents, ils récupèrent du blé, mais quand on tient à ses affaires et qu'on vous les prend de force à un prix cassé … » Et ça a donné ça ! Bien entendu, c'est un DraMione … Bonne lecture )**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire, le reste est à J.K Rowling et je remercie également la psychiatre et comportementaliste Elizabeth Kübler-Ross (décédée en 2004) pour ses 7 étapes du deuil, que j'utilise dans l'histoire. **

**Un trésor dans votre maison**

Hermione Granger reposa la pile de dossiers qu'elle venait de trier sur son bureau en acajou, au Département des saisies et des recouvrements du Ministère de la Magie. Si on lui avait dit à sa sortie de Poudlard, que six ans plus tard elle ne serait pas Auror sur le terrain mais fonctionnaire tranquille, elle aurait ri. Ou pas. Après la chute de Voldemort lors de sa septième année, elle avait commencé des études supérieures pour devenir Auror. Mais avant la fin de sa formation, le Ministère avait supprimé ces postes pour les remplacer par une simple police, moins couteuse. Et pour cause, en seulement trois ans après la dernière guerre, tous les anciens partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient rendus, suicidés, avaient été tués ou emprisonnés. Bref, les Aurors étaient réduits à des tâches administratives ou à corriger quelques voleurs comme Mondingus Fletcher, qui tentaient de survivre dans un monde désormais paisible. Elle avait donc décidé de changer d'orientation et faute de mieux, avait opté pour une formation en Histoire de l'art sorcier, puis avait passé son diplôme d'expert en œuvres d'art.

Et voilà qu'à vingt-quatre ans, elle se retrouvait à estimer des objets de familles condamnées à payer ce qu'ils devaient à la société. Il s'agissait principalement de familles de Mangemorts, qui avaient pu échapper à la prison en payant des amendes pharaoniques, ou de plaisantins condamnés pour détournement d'artéfacts moldus (les peines encourues avaient augmenté ces dernières années, au grand dam d'Arthur Weasley) ou autres délits. Et cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait été obligée d'embaucher un stagiaire. Un petit jeune de 19 ans, frais émoulu de Poudlard, qui passait son temps à tout expliquer, à faire étalage de ses connaissances et qui répondait au doux nom de Théophane Courgenouil.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé pour son premier jour de travail, Hermione avait eu du mal à se retenir de rire. Il avait tout pour plaire. Le nom pourri, le physique disgracieux, l'intelligence Nutella (plus on en a, plus on l'étale) et l'humour inexistant. Elle se souvint avoir aussitôt pensé que ce type là n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de mourir puceau.

« Hermione, j'ai reçu un dossier ce matin. Il est noté que tu dois t'en occuper personnellement. C'est ton ami Harry qui te l'envoie du Service judiciaire », fit la voix nasillarde du jeune homme, la tirant de ses pensées.

Hermione soupira et se leva pour aller récupérer le dossier que son stagiaire lui tendait depuis son propre bureau. Elle prit la chemise bleue et l'ouvrit. Une petite note était collée sur la première page et elle reconnut instantanément l'écriture d'Harry Potter.

_Hé hé hé hé … (note le rire sardonique)  
Je crois que ce dossier là va te plaire, Mione !_

_Affectueusement, Harry._

Hermione fronça les sourcils et décolla la note, qui était collée sur le nom et l'adresse de la famille à visiter. Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement, toute grande, et lorsqu'elle ne put pas l'ouvrir plus, elle se mit à hurler : « Nooooon, je le crois pas ! »

Théophane Courgenouil leva la tête de son travail, intrigué. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« C'est… c'est … je n'arrive pas à le croire, c'est énorme ! »

« Oui, eh bien ? », fit Théophane d'un air pincé.

« Nous allons estimer les biens du manoir Malfoy ! Le jugement a été prononcé. Lucius Malfoy n'échappe pas à la prison mais ils doivent également payer une amende de cent mille Gallions. Le compte bancaire a été saisi et il ne leur manque que 20 000 Gallions à récupérer avec les objets de la maison. » Hermione se mit à sautiller sur place en tournant sur elle-même, tout en poussant des petits cris aigus.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te met dans un tel état d'excitation ? », demanda Théophane, en lui jetant un regard hautain et désapprobateur.

« Draco Malfoy m'a fait vivre un véritable enfer durant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard. Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger. Et la seule et unique fois où je suis entrée dans son Manoir (elle décida d'omettre la partie torture infligée par Bellatrix), j'ai pu apercevoir de magnifiques objets d'arts. Je suis certaine qu'il en reste encore de plus beaux dans des pièces secrètes. Ah ah ah, je vais dépouiller ce type et après je vais le forcer à se coucher par terre et je lui mettrai mon pied dans-

« Merci, c'est inutile de terminer cette phrase », l'interrompit le stagiaire avec un air dégoûté. « Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas voir notre métier comme un moyen de vengeance personnelle. C'est toi qui l'as dit quand j'ai été trop content d'aller visiter ce type qui n'avait pas payé ses impôts, le mois dernier … »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. « Ce n'est pas une affaire personnelle. Mon intérêt est purement professionnel et je suis ravie d'avoir la chance d'estimer des objets, qui ont sans nul doute une très grande valeur ! »

« Et la partie où tu le forces à se coucher par terre et où tu lui mets ton pied dans le-

« Si tu veux vraiment que je te signe une lettre de recommandations après ce stage, tais-toi et retournes à ton boulot », grommela Hermione, en commençant à feuilleter le dossier Malfoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A quatorze heures précises, Hermione et Théophane transplanaient jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy, carnets de comptes, appareils de photographie et plumes à la main. Malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître son large sourire narquois, même lorsque son patron lui annonça au déjeuner qu'il partait en vacances et lui déléguait ses dossiers en cours.

Elle emprunta le chemin de graviers jusqu'au porche, non sans se rappeler que la dernière fois qu'elle avait posé les pieds ici, elle était prisonnière des Rafleurs et craignait pour sa vie. Elle prit une grande inspiration et saisit le heurtoir en forme de tête de serpent. Le heurtoir retomba sur la porte et le bruit qu'il fit à l'intérieur du Manoir sembla se répercuter sur tous les murs de l'immense bâtisse. Quelques secondes plus tard, la grande porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un jeune homme épuisé et abattu. Les cheveux blonds de Draco Malfoy étaient trop longs et lui tombaient devant les yeux, sa chemise blanche était froissée et dépassait de son pantalon. Son apparence générale n'avait plus rien de chic et de hautain. Draco Malfoy semblait s'être levé du mauvais pied. Rectification, il semblait s'être levé du mauvais pied tous les jours, ces six dernières années. Il leva les yeux sur les deux visiteurs et reconnut Hermione.

« Bonjour, Mr Malfoy ! », fit Hermione d'une voix beaucoup trop guillerette et chantante, étant donné la situation. « Nous venons pour estimer vos objets de valeur en vue du recouvrement ! »

Malfoy ouvrit grand la bouche, tandis que son regard incrédule passait d'Hermione à son stagiaire, du stagiaire à Hermione et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que …

« Bonjour Mr Malfoy », fit le jeune homme d'un ton beaucoup plus professionnel que son aînée. « Je me présente. Théophane Courgenouil, stagiaire et assistant de Melle Granger. » Il tendit une main en direction de Malfoy, qui la regarda bêtement sans la prendre.

« Pardon ? Vous êtes ? », lâcha-t-il en observant le stagiaire.

Théophane parut vexé. « Théophane Courgenouil, je suis le stag-

Draco n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Et dire que tu trouvais que j'avais un prénom ridicule », cracha-t-il à l'attention de l'ex-Gryffondor.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons entrer, Mr Malfoy ? », lança sèchement Théophane, piqué au vif. « Nous avons du travail. »

Hermione et Draco continuaient de se fixer. Elle, ravie à l'idée de pouvoir se servir dans cette grande maison, aux dépends d'un type qu'elle détestait et lui, furieux de se trouver à nouveau en face d'elle, après toutes ces années.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils t'aient envoyée, toi. J'aurais préféré n'importe qui sauf toi. Et Potter et Weasmoche, bien entendu », marmonna Draco en secouant la tête.

« Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde, Malfoy … », répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Enfin, Draco Malfoy s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Le hall était majestueux, comme dans les souvenirs d'Hermione, à un détail près : il était à présent jonché de cartons remplis d'affaires.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir, Malfoy ? Où sont tes elfes ? », railla-t-elle.

« Ma mère déménage, elle quitte le pays pour rejoindre son nouveau mari… En Argentine », cracha-t-il, comme si l'Argentine était la destination la plus stupide au monde. Du moins, elle devait l'être à ses yeux.

« Tu ne pars pas avec elle ? », fit Hermione d'une voix déçue. « On serait débarrassés ! »

Draco serra les poings. « Il est hors de question que je parte, c'est ma maison. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as de la chance, d'ailleurs, on va te la laisser prête à décorer, il n'y aura plus que les murs, tu pourras enfin apporter un peu de modernité à ce tas de-

« Attention à toi, Granger », gronda Malfoy en faisant un pas menaçant dans sa direction. « Je pourrais très bien te réduire en poussière. »

À ces mots, Théophane sortit aussitôt son carnet et se mit à griffonner furieusement quelques lignes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, celui-là ? », aboya Draco en lui jetant un regard furieux.

« Je note vos paroles, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous venez de commettre un outrage envers un fonctionnaire du Ministère, à la prochaine incartade nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de porter plainte contre vous, conformément au décret n°5347-9 du code citoyen magique. »

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents. « Eh oui, mon bon Malfoy … il est pire que moi … En tous cas, ces cartons, ça ne va pas le faire, il va falloir me vider tout ça, histoire de s'assurer que ta maman ne tente pas de quitter le pays avec les objets les plus sympathiques … »

« Tu peux perdre ton temps, si ça te chante. À part ses vêtements et affaires très personnelles, elle ne prend rien. » Il détourna les yeux et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus méprisant. « Son nouveau mec est un … Moldu. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Tu m'étonnes. Elle n'allait pas faire la même erreur deux fois. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? », s'égosilla Malfoy, faisant sursauter Théophane. « Répète un peu pour voir et je t'arracherai la langue ! » Théophane s'apprêtait à gribouiller de nouveau sur son carnet et Draco se tourna vers lui. « ET TOI, SI TU NOTES ENCORE UN SEUL TRUC LA-DEDANS, JE T'OUVRE EN DEUX ET JE BOUFFE TON FOIE AVEC DES OIGNONS ! »

Théophane se figea et lança un regard hésitant à Hermione, qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber. « C'est bon, Malfoy. On jettera juste un coup d'œil aux affaires de ta mère. On fait juste notre boulot, ok ? »

Malfoy sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon crevé. « Vous n'avez qu'à commencer par le salon et la salle à manger et ensuite, je vous mènerai aux chambres et au coffre. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis … » Il se tut, regarda autour de lui comme un enfant perdu et soupira. « … pas loin. » Il désigna la double porte qui menait au salon/salle à manger. « Par là. »

« Merci, je sais, je suis déjà venue », lâcha Hermione sèchement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas oublié sa dernière visite. « Viens, Théophane, nous avons du travail. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger et Théophane referma doucement les deux portes derrière eux.

« Ca m'étonnerait pas qu'il nous fasse les sept, celui là … », murmura-t-il, boudeur.

« Pardon ? Les quoi ? », demanda Hermione en posant ses affaires sur un guéridon.

« Tu as déjà dû entendre parler des sept étapes du deuil, tout de même ? », fit Théophane, agacé.

« Moui, vaguement », répondit Hermione, tandis que son nez s'allongeait façon Pinocchio.

Théophane soupira. « Les sept étapes du deuil d'Elizabeth Kübler-Ross. C'était une psychologue moldue. Elle avait discerné sept étapes entre la disparition d'un être aimé et le moment où on guérit de ce deuil. Et bien, il arrive que certaines personnes aient ce genre de comportement avec les objets. Ce sont des gens extrêmement matérialistes, généralement, ou alors des gens dont la vie va mal et la moindre goutte d'eau fait déborder la Pensine … »

« Et quelles sont-elles, ces étapes ? », demanda Hermione, intéressée. La psychologie n'avait jamais été son domaine de prédilection.

« Le choc, le déni, la colère/le marchandage, la tristesse, la résignation, l'acceptation et la reconstruction », récita le stagiaire, ravi de ne pas se faire rembarrer pour une fois qu'il expliquait quelque chose.

« Je vois … on verra ce qu'il va faire mais connaissant Malfoy, il faut forcément s'attendre à des réactions pas banales… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Tu notes, Théophane ? Un service à thé en argent, origine Angleterre, début du XXème siècle. Je dirais environ 200 gallions. Le poinçon est net et il est en excellent état, il grimpera très vite lors des enchères », déclara Hermione en tenant précautionneusement la théière par l'anse, avant de la retourner pour l'observer sous tous les angles.

« C'est fait. Très jolie pièce. J'ajoute aussi le drageoir qui est sur le buffet. C'est de l'argent et du cristal de Baccarat. Je le mets à 400 Gallions. Pour une telle pièce, ceci dit, c'est donné », marmonna Théophane, plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione.

« C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique », approuva Hermione. « C'est pas toi, qui t'étais presque battu avec un acquéreur pour ce genre d'objets ? A la vente aux enchères de juin dernier… »

« Si, si », grommela Théophane, qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle son humiliation d'avoir perdu un objet similaire qu'il avait tenté d'obtenir, en vain. « L'homme a proposé plus d'un mois de mon salaire de stagiaire, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux … Mais celui-là, je jure de le récupérer, il sera parfait sur le guéridon du salon, chez mes parents. »

« Si tu le dis … », marmonna Hermione, qui observait à présent un vase affreux de style pré-colombien. « Ca, je laisse tomber, c'est absolument moche. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », fit Théophane en se tordant le cou pour observer la pièce.

« Un vase. Hideux. Pour ma part, je n'en voudrai même pas pour nettoyer la litière de Pattenrond… »

Elle laissa le vase pour s'intéresser au service de verres à liqueurs en cristal émaillé d'or. Elle débarrassa le plateau des verres et de la carafe et le retourna à la recherche d'une date. Elle haussa un sourcil approbateur en voyant les chiffres 1901 gravés dans l'argent. « Tu notes : service à liqueurs, cristal émaillé or, 1901. Estimation : 250 Gallions. »

À peine avait-elle achevé sa phrase que la porte du salon s'ouvrit avec fracas.

1. Le Choc

« 250 GALLIONS ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI, GRANGER ? A QUOI TU JOUES ? », beugla Malfoy en se ruant dans sa direction, avant de lui arracher le plateau des mains. « CE SERVICE a été offert à MON ARRIERE GRAND-PÈRE par le MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE en PERSONNE ! Sa valeur suffirait à elle-seule à faire sortir mon père de prison ! »

« Visiblement non, Malfoy, sinon ce serait déjà fait … », fit Hermione d'un ton plus calme, en lui reprenant le plateau pour y reposer les verres et la carafe dessus. « Écoute, tu ne devrais pas assister à ça. Ce sont tes affaires et je comprends que tu y accordes plus de valeur qu'elles n'en ont réellement… »

Elle connaissait le discours par cœur, elle le servait souvent aux familles qui n'aimaient pas voir un prix attribué aux objets qu'ils aimaient plus que de raison …

« Alors monte au moins jusqu'à 400, Granger ! Sois raisonnable ! Je t'ai vue l'observer, tu es impressionnée par cet objet », s'écria Malfoy d'une voix légèrement rauque.

« Les prix monteront lors des enchères, Malfoy. Je ne suis ici que pour donner une estimation. Mais l'estimation peut parfois être bien inférieure au prix d'achat. »

« Mais dans ce cas, vous ne serez pas obligés de tout vendre… », fit Malfoy avec une pointe d'espoir.

« Il faut également ajouter notre commission, Mr Malfoy, ainsi que celle du commissaire-priseur, les frais de dossier, le salaire de l'huissier … Mais évidemment, ce qu'il reste après ça vous revient de droit … », récita Théophane sans se démonter.

« Merci, Théophile », aboya Malfoy en le fusillant du regard. « Si j'ai besoin d'un code citoyen sur pattes, je vous sonnerai. »

« C'est Théophane », protesta le jeune stagiaire d'une voix à peine audible.

« Je peux monter à 300 Gallions, Malfoy, mais pas plus … Si l'estimation est trop élevée, cela freine les acheteurs lors de la vente », expliqua Hermione pour le calmer un peu.

Le regard de Malfoy passa d'Hermione à son service à liqueurs, puis de nouveau à Hermione. Il soupira. « Tu dois prendre ton pied, pas vrai. »

_Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Malfoy_, pensa Hermione en se retenant de sourire.

« Mais non », mentit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je fais mon travail, c'est tout. »

Elle continua par un ensemble de deux carafes en cristal taillé (300 Gallions), un sabre de Chine du XVIIIème (250 Gallions), un service de table en porcelaine de Limoges à décor polychrome chinois (550 Gallions), un bronze de Dubucand représentant un chien à l'arrêt (1500 Gallions) et un buffet bas de la fin du XVIIIème siècle (650 Gallions).

« Je ne vois rien de plus ici, on ne va quand même pas prendre ton canapé et ta table, sinon tu serais forcé de manger par terre … », commença Hermione avant de faire semblant de réfléchir. « Même si l'idée n'est pas désagréable, nous ne sommes pas des monstres … »

Malfoy se renfrogna et elle s'adressa précipitamment à son stagiaire pour couper court à toute dispute supplémentaire. « Théophane, combien pour le salon ? »

Le stagiaire fit un rapide calcul mental et répondit. « 4150 Gallions pour cette pièce. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Bizarre, je m'attendais à mieux ici. Tu ne nous aurais pas caché des choses, par hasard, Malfoy ? »

Les épaules de Malfoy tombèrent misérablement et dans un murmure, il dit : « Beaucoup de choses ont été brisées, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a établi son quartier général ici. Tout ce qu'il reste, c'est ce qu'on a pu sauver en l'enfermant au grenier. Nous avons sorti ces objets après la guerre pour les remettre en place. »

L'espace d'une seconde, Hermione se sentit mal de lui prendre le peu qu'il lui restait. Mais ce sentiment ne dura qu'une (toute petite) seconde.

« Ouais, bah fallait pas fricoter avec le Côté Obscur, Malfoy. Ce n'est jamais bon pour les affaires. Passons aux chambres. »

Elle passa d'un pas décidé devant lui et sortit du salon pour revenir dans le hall. Elle se posta au pied des escaliers et lui demanda d'un signe du menton s'il fallait qu'elle monte à l'étage. Il répondit d'un hochement de tête empli de lassitude. Arrivée sur le palier, elle se retrouva confrontée à un immense couloir bardé de portes. Par où commencer ?

« Où se trouve la chambre de tes parents, Malfoy ? »

« Au fond à gauche. La dernière du couloir », maugréa le blond derrière elle.

En entrant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle. Elle avait rarement vu une chambre aussi luxueuse. Des tapisseries anciennes couvraient les murs et elle sentit le regard glacé des ancêtres Malfoy dardés sur elle, méprisants et hostiles. Elle déglutit et fit mine de ne pas les remarquer. Théophane entra à son tour, suivi de Malfoy, qui traînait les pieds comme un adolescent au réveil. Hermione se dirigea vers une commode et entreprit d'ouvrir chaque tiroir pour en fouiller le contenu. Et ne fut pas déçue. Dans le premier tiroir se trouvait une boîte à bijoux richement décorée et pleine à craquer.

« Je croyais que ta mère emportait ses affaires avec elle ? », demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Malfoy, les yeux dans le vague.

« La plupart des bijoux appartiennent au clan Malfoy, ils ne peuvent pas sortir d'ici. Sauf lorsqu'ils sont portés par un Malfoy. Et de toute manière, elle n'en voudrait pas. »

Hermione se dit que si elle avait pu avoir la chance de porter l'un de ses trucs, elle ne s'en séparerait jamais. Même pour partir en Argentine avec un Moldu …

Elle reprit son travail, estimant tour à tour une broche en forme de fleurs en or, argent, diamants et perles fines (600 Gallions), un collier en or gris et son pendentif en diamants (800 Gallions) et un lot de bracelets serpents en or et diamants (2000 Gallions). Elle parvint ensuite à dénicher une bague marguerite en or, émeraudes et diamants absolument étonnante. Elle la saisit entre ses doigts et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour l'admirer à la lumière du soleil. Alors qu'elle sentait une douleur terrible lui déchirer l'annulaire, Malfoy poussa un hurlement et tendit la main dans sa direction.

« LÂCHE-ÇA, GRANGER ! », hurla-t-il, trop tard.

Hermione poussa un cri de douleur et serra sa main contre elle. « Malfoy, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Elle baissa les yeux et vit la moitié de sa main couverte de sang. La magnifique bague s'était enfilée d'elle-même sur son annulaire gauche et de minuscules crocs acérés à l'intérieur de l'anneau s'étaient plantés dans son doigt, faisant couler le sang. Elle vit Théophane sortir en courant de la pièce, la main sur la bouche et pensa, entre deux hurlements de douleur, que ce type était vraiment une mauviette. Elle sortit sa baguette et hurla plusieurs « Finite Incantatem », ce qui s'avéra aussi inutile que de demander gentiment à la bague de la lâcher …

Malfoy accourut, grimaçant, et sortit sa propre baguette. Hermione recula et pointa la sienne sur la gorge du blond. « Range ta baguette tout de suite, Malfoy. »

« Seul un Malfoy peut te libérer de cette bague. Ne fais pas l'idiote, Granger. À moins que tu ne préfères la garder …. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et le mot Tétanos vint flotter dans son subconscient. « Ok, ok, enlève-moi ça tout de suite. »

Il murmura un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas et de l'autre main, fit glisser la bague hors de son doigt. Hermione retint un hurlement de douleur lorsque les petits crocs se retirèrent de sa chair et qu'un nouvel afflux de sang se répandit sur ses doigts. Malfoy pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur la main d'Hermione et murmura « Vulnera Samento », refermant aussitôt la plaie et faisant disparaître le sang répandu.

Hermione retira sa main et remua les doigts avec une grimace. Puis furieuse, elle leva les yeux vers le blond. « Mais par les balloches de Merlin, Malfoy, que fait cette horreur parmi les autres bijoux ? »

Malfoy parut gêné. « Eh bien … c'est l'alliance que portent les femmes qui épousent un Malfoy. La bague est placée sur leur doigt au début de la cérémonie et les crocs se rétractent d'eux-mêmes à la fin, lorsque les vœux ont été échangés. »

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche. « Mais … mais c'est immonde ! C'est ainsi que vous dominez vos femmes, dans cette famille ? Vous n'êtes que des porcs… »

« Je n'ai jamais approuvé cette méthode », se défendit Malfoy en la fusillant du regard. « De plus, si tu n'avais pas essayé de l'enfiler … »

« JE N'AI PAS ESSAYE DE L'ENFILER, MALFOY ! Elle a sauté à mon doigt, cette espèce de foutue cannibale ! »

« Quoi ? », fit-il en ouvrant des yeux ronds. « C'est impossible, tu mens. »

« Franchement, pourquoi je mentirais sur un truc pareil ? C'est un objet ensorcelé, Malfoy. Je pourrais t'envoyer le Service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu au cul pour ça ! »

2. Le déni

Les yeux de Malfoy allèrent de la bague à Hermione, d'Hermione à la bague, comme s'il devenait fou. Puis il se détourna et se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête dans les mains en murmurant. « Non, non, non, non, non, non, impossible, non, non, non, non … »

Théophane entrouvrit la porte, vit qu'il n'y avait plus de sang et entra. Hermione, qui regardait étrangement Malfoy prostré sur le lit, se tourna vers son stagiaire et lui jeta un regard moqueur. « Alors, Frère Courage, la vue du sang vous insupporte ? »

Théophane ne répondit pas et reprit dignement son carnet et sa plume, qu'il avait laissés tomber dans sa fuite. Puis, il s'approcha d'Hermione et jeta un regard en direction de Malfoy.

« Le déni … », dit-il doucement.

« Quoi ? », fit Hermione, distraite par le spectacle de Malfoy marmonnant dans son coin.

« Tout à l'heure on a eu droit au choc, et maintenant le déni », expliqua-t-il tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

« Merci, Dr Freud. Si tu le veux bien, on va reprendre le travail. On n'a pas toute la nuit … »

Alors qu'ils terminaient d'inspecter la chambre des maîtres avec une console en acajou et placage de style Louis XVI (2500 Gallions), Malfoy cessa de marmonner dans sa barbe et se mit à tourner la bague carnivore entre ses doigts. Il jetait sans cesse des regards mauvais en direction d'Hermione, qui commençait à se vexer. _Après tout, s'il ne voulait pas qu'on tombe dessus, il aurait dû la mettre ailleurs_, pensa-t-elle en caressant machinalement son doigt meurtri. _Et ce n'est quand même pas ma faute, si cette chose horrible m'a mordue !_

Théophane et Hermione sortirent de la chambre pour passer dans la suivante. Il s'agissait d'un bureau, probablement celui de Lucius Malfoy. La vue d'une canne noire à pommeau en argent représentant une tête de serpent lui confirma cette hypothèse. Hermione s'avança vers la canne et l'effleura de ses doigts. Lucius Malfoy avait beau être un fantastique connard, elle avait toujours adoré ce système de canne faisant fourreau pour baguette magique. C'était élégant, pratique, aristocratique à souhait. Et à chaque fois qu'elle avait vu l'homme se battre et dégainer sa baguette, elle avait toujours senti un petit frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Oui, la canne-fourreau, c'était classe.

3. La colère/le marchandage

« Ne touche pas à ça, Granger, je te l'interdis », gronda Malfoy d'une voix sourde. Hermione sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et surtout, le ton de sa voix avait changé. Finies les litanies de « Non, non, non, non » de tout à l'heure, il semblait à présent furieux et … oui, dangereux. Hermione fit un pas en arrière et leva la main qui avait caressé la canne vers le plafond.

« C'est bon, Malfoy, on se calme », dit-elle d'une voix apaisante en espérant qu'il ne la verrait pas trembler.

« Mr Malfoy, restez en arrière, je vous prie », fit Théophane d'une voix peu assurée. Le Serpentard l'ignora superbement.

« Il fallait forcément que ça soit toi, hein ? Comme si ma vie ne pouvait pas être plus MERDIQUE ! », s'égosilla-t-il en balayant d'une main un tas de parchemins entassés sur le bureau. Hermione recula de nouveau et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

« Dernier avertissement, Malfoy. Si tu continues, je te jetterai un sort dont tu te souviendras. »

Malfoy se figea et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Hermione eut l'impression que les flammes de l'enfer dansaient au fond de ses pupilles argentées. Il y a deux minutes, il ressemblait à une loque et maintenant il la terrifiait. C'est ce côté bipolaire qu'Hermione avait toujours détesté chez Malfoy. Détesté car impossible à contrôler.

« Sale Sang-de-Bourbe », cracha Malfoy, tandis que Théophane poussait un cri offensé en entendant l'insulte.

Hermione et Malfoy s'affrontèrent du regard. Hermione accusa le coup. Elle n'avait pas entendu ces mots depuis plus de six ans. Et n'avait jamais pensé les entendre à nouveau un jour.

« Décidément, tu n'as pas changé, Malfoy », gronda-t-elle, sa baguette toujours pointée sur le torse du Serpentard. « Toujours le même petit con arrogant. »

« Et toi, Granger, toujours à venir envahir ma vie, polluer l'air que je respire … Pourquoi est-ce que je ne serai jamais débarrassé de toi ? Mais qui veut donc me punir à ce point ? »

« Arrête ton mélodrame, Malfoy. Une fois l'estimation terminée, je passerai la porte de ce manoir et j'espère bien ne plus jamais te revoir. »

Malfoy gloussa, devant l'air ébahi d'Hermione. Gloussement qui se transforma en rire froid, à vous glacer les sangs. « Rien n'est moins, sûr, Granger. Rien n'est moins sûr. »

Il tourna les talons et claqua la porte du bureau derrière lui, faisant trembler les portraits accrochés aux murs. Hermione s'autorisa enfin à respirer profondément. Théophane lui aussi, sembla se détendre.

« Et c'était comme ça souvent, quand vous étiez à Poudlard ensemble ? », demanda-t-il en déboutonnant le col de sa chemise.

Hermione fixa la porte close d'un regard sinistre. La façon dont il avait ri avant de partir l'avait déboussolée. « Tous les jours … Chaque jour pendant sept ans, j'ai dû prouver au monde que je méritais ma place à l'école des Sorciers, pendant que Malfoy s'acharnait à me rappeler que je n'étais qu'une erreur de la nature. »

« Fabuleux », marmonna Théophane en reprenant son carnet et sa plume.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy dévala les escaliers, les poings et les mâchoires serrés. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle ? Il traversa le salon, la salle à manger, passa une porte dissimulée derrière une tenture et arpenta un long couloir. Au bout du couloir, une pièce remplie de vieux manuscrits. L'endroit était sombre, poussiéreux et sans fenêtres. Il régnait dans la pièce une atmosphère lourde et humide, à mi-chemin entre une cave et une bibliothèque ancienne.

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers une étagère, chercha quelques minutes puis sortit un livre à reliure en cuir, qu'il laissa tomber sur un guéridon, unique meuble de la pièce. Il murmura un « Lumos » pour pouvoir lire sans s'arracher les yeux et se mit à tourner les pages, d'un geste fébrile. La bague carnivore, encore tachée du sang d'Hermione, était serrée dans sa main. Il sembla trouver son bonheur et posa son doigt sur les lignes qui l'intéressaient. Avant de pousser un hurlement de rage. Il déchira la page qu'il venait de lire et donna un violent coup de pied dans le guéridon, qui se renversa bruyamment, projetant le livre à terre.

« MERDE ! »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et se laissa tomber sur le sol de pierre froide. Le sort semblait s'acharner contre lui. Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard à l'âge de onze ans, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Tout avait toujours foiré depuis que Potter et ses deux chiens-chiens étaient entrés dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui encore, Miss Je-Sais-Tout Granger anéantissait ce qu'il lui restait d'années à vivre.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps et l'empêcher d'ouvrir cette boîte. Il était prêt à vendre son âme au Diable pour pouvoir effacer la dernière heure et tout recommencer. Il supplia en silence, espérant qu'un démon ou esprit quelconque entendrait son appel, en vain. Personne ne l'entendait. Il était foutu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione, les lèvres pincées, écrivait la brève description d'une paire de fauteuils d'époque Louis XV (2500 Gallions) sur son carnet, mais le cœur n'y était pas. La réaction de Malfoy, un peu plus tôt, lui trottait dans la tête. Il avait agi bizarrement depuis l'incident de la bague, comme si elle avait provoqué une espèce de cataclysme en enfilant ce bijou. Pourtant, c'était plutôt elle qui risquait de mourir d'un staphylocoque et qui aurait dû s'inquiéter … Elle se fit une note mentale de vérifier si ses vaccins étaient à jour en rentrant. Il manquerait plus qu'elle attrape une saleté, à cause de Malfoy.

En parlant du loup, il revint dans la pièce alors que Théophane estimait un bureau de pente en frêne mouluré du début XIX° à 1800 Gallions. L'ambiance redevint aussitôt électrique dans la pièce mais Hermione mit un point d'honneur à tourner le dos au Serpentard et à l'ignorer.

4. La tristesse

Malfoy ne sembla pas s'offusquer de son indifférence. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils Louis XV et se passa une main sur le visage en soufflant. Il semblait de nouveau exténué et Hermione détendit légèrement ses muscles crispés par le stress. Il semblait s'être calmé, il n'y avait donc plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Pour le moment du moins.

Elle manipulait un magnifique encrier en bronze et marbre surmonté d'une sculpture représentant un aigle en vol (1000 Gallions), lorsqu'un bruit étrange sortit de la gorge de Draco Malfoy. Un bruit tellement étrange qu'Hermione se retourna aussitôt vers lui. Draco Malfoy, héritier de Lucius Malfoy, leader de la maison Serpentard pendant 7 ans et insensible notoire, venait de lâcher un sanglot.

Le premier réflexe d'Hermione fut de demander à son stagiaire de sortir. Déjà parce que Malfoy serait moins agressif en réalisant que les témoins étaient moins nombreux mais aussi parce qu'Hermione voulait profiter de ce bonheur seule.

Lorsque Théophane eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Hermione posa son carne, sa plume et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? », fit Malfoy d'une voix éraillée. « Ca te choque ? Que je m'effondre alors que ma vie s'apprête à être dispersée aux quatre vents ? Emportée par des inconnus ? Estimée par une personne qui n'a manifestement aucune idée de leur valeur réelle ? Une personne comme _toi_… » Il avait craché le dernier mot comme si c'était une insulte.

Hermione esquissa un rictus. « Non, Malfoy. Au contraire, je trouve admirable qu'il reste encore quelque chose d'assez humain en toi pour te faire pleurer. Non, je ne suis pas choquée. J'apprécie seulement … l'instant. »

5. La résignation

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il réagisse violemment mais il n'en fit rien. Il rit à nouveau, de ce rire froid et étrange qui l'avait déjà secoué tout à l'heure. « Tu ne sais rien … », cracha-t-il en détournant son regard.

« Non, bien sûr … et je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais envie de savoir. Je me fiche de ce qui peut t'arriver, Malfoy. Quoi qu'il se passe pour toi, tu le mérites. Je dirai même, et passe moi l'expression, bien fait pour ta tronche. »

Il éclata littéralement de rire. Hermione était complètement décontenancée. Ce type pouvait passer du rire aux larmes en quelques secondes. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle et cela l'énervait.

« Dans ce cas, toi aussi, bien fait pour ta tronche », marmonna-t-il lorsqu'il se fut calmé.

« De quoi, moi aussi ? », s'écria Hermione, qui n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Rien, laisse tomber », acheva Malfoy avant de se murer dans le silence.

Hermione déglutit. Non, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout …

6. L'acceptation

Elle reprit son travail en silence, mais sentait le regard brûlant de Malfoy dans son dos. Qu'avait-il bien voulu dire par « toi aussi » ? Ce type était vraiment bizarre. Elle pensait avoir fait le tour de cette pièce lorsque Malfoy se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire.

« J'ai déjà regardé là-dedans, Malfoy, je n'ai rien vu de suffisamment précieux pour l'ajouter à ma liste », dit-elle d'un ton las.

Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant sourire et lever les yeux au ciel. Il plongea le bras au fond de l'armoire et Hermione entendit un cliquetis métallique. Un panneau sauta et révéla une cachette, remplie de livres avec couverture en cuir.

« Je vois … », fit Hermione, dubitative. « Tu aurais pu ne rien me dire et garder ces objets pour toi, puisqu'ils étaient cachés. Je ne comprends pas … »

Le sourire de Malfoy devint narquois lorsqu'il sortit les six livres de leur cachette et les lui tendit.

« Disons que je me fiche de leur contenu, mais je sais qu'ils ont énormément de valeur et que tu seras prête à donner beaucoup d'argent, dont une partie me reviendra, pour les obtenir. Du coup, savoir que toi aussi, tu vas cracher du pognon me console quelque peu … »

« Pourquoi es-tu si sûr que je vais en vouloir ? », railla Hermione en secouant la tête. Elle prit les livres et ouvrit le premier de la pile.

Le Grand Dictionnaire Historique, de Louis MORERI. Imprimé à Bâle, Suisse. 1731-1732

Hermione faillit laisser tomber les volumes tant la surprise était grande. Comment Malfoy aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle adorait l'Histoire, et pas seulement l'Histoire de la Magie ? Elle aurait effectivement pu tuer pour obtenir ces livres. Surtout une édition d'époque.

« Mais … attends, comment est-ce que … mais … »

« Je le savais, attends toi à cramer tes économies, Granger ... », fit Malfoy, narquois.

« Comment pouvais-tu savoir que –

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce sont des bouquins d'histoire, des vieilleries. Mais pour une fille capable d'écouter le Professeur Binns déblatérer pendant deux heures sans dormir, de lire cinquante fois l'Histoire de Poudlard et de passer sa vie avec Mme Pince dans sa vieille bibliothèque moisie, ces trucs là sont une vraie mine d'or…. »

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'était assise au bureau de Lucius Malfoy et feuilletait soigneusement les pages de l'encyclopédie avec une joie non dissimulée.

« Alors, combien pour ceci, Mademoiselle l'expert ? », railla Malfoy.

Hermione secoua la tête, à peine capable de parler. « Je dirais … environ 1000 Gallions pour les six. »

« Sans blague », s'esclaffa le Serpentard. « Alors mon service à liqueurs ne valait rien, en revanche on te donne dix pages rongées par les mites et on en tire de suite 1000 balles … »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. « Ils ne sont pas rongés par les mites. Ils sont magnifiques et contiennent des informations passionnantes sur le monde d'autrefois. »

« Oui, oui, on sait… », se moqua le blond avant de se rasseoir sur son fauteuil.

Hermione embarrassée d'être prise en flagrant délit de mode « rat de bibliothèque », se racla la gorge et se releva en époussetant sa robe. « Bref, d'autres choses que tu voudrais me dévoiler ici ? », demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Malfoy sourit et secoua la tête.

« Bien, passons à la suite dans ce cas. »

Il soupira. C'était tellement simple de la faire tourner en bourrique. Elle partait au quart de tour, aussi vite que lorsqu'elle avait 13 ans …

Ils sortirent du bureau et Hermione fit un rapide tour d'horizon des autres pièces de l'étage. Rien à signaler ici, mis à part deux miroirs de style Louis XV dont Hermione refusa de s'approcher après que Malfoy lui ai dit qu'ils tuaient tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de la famille et qui osaient s'y refléter dedans. Elle n'eut pas le cran de fouiller sa chambre non plus. L'idée de tomber nez à nez avec les caleçons et le lit de Malfoy lui donnait la nausée. De plus, ils atteignaient déjà les 16 350 Gallions, elle décida donc de terminer ses recherches dans les cuisines, où ils rejoignirent Théophane.

Grand bien lui en prit. En quelques minutes, elle atteignait les 20 000 Gallions tant attendus, grâce à quatre bouteilles de Château Margaux Pavillon Rouge d'une valeur de 3000 Gallions et une bouteille de Château Mouton-Rothschild de 1982 (700 Gallions).

En notant les noms des bouteilles, Hermione envia un instant ces gens qui pouvaient se permettre de boire du vin à 9 Gallions le centilitre … Cela l'horripilait. Malfoy dut sentir son agacement, car il s'avança vers les rangées de bouteilles, saisit trois flûtes en cristal sur le présentoir et une bouteille de Moet et Chandon de 1969 et fit sauter le bouchon en liège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », le rabroua Hermione, qui rangeait déjà ses affaires dans son sac pour partir.

« Je suis toujours tout seul, ici, et ça me ferait mal de voir cette bouteille se perdre. Disons que c'est pour célébrer tous les objets ensorcelés ou extrêmement rares que j'ai réussi à sauver de vos sales pattes … »

Hermione soupira. « Pas pendant le service, désolée. »

« Techniquement », commença Théophane, qui lorgnait le champagne avec avidité. « Nous ne sommes plus en service, nous avons terminé. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais il l'ignora. L'appel des bulles était le plus fort.

« Très bien, juste un peu alors… », dit-elle à l'attention de Malfoy. « Et tu bois d'abord, je ne voudrais pas que tu nous empoisonnes maintenant, alors que nous avons réussi à sortir sains et saufs de cette journée… »

Malfoy s'exécuta puis lui tendit une coupe, dans laquelle elle trempa les lèvres prudemment. Elle n'avait jamais bu d'aussi bon champagne, mais elle se garda bien de le dire à Malfoy.

« Alors, quand est-ce que mes objets seront vendus ? », demanda-t-il nonchalamment en sirotant son champagne.

« A la fin de la semaine prochaine, jeudi à 15h plus précisément », répondit le stagiaire, qui semblait trouver Malfoy bien plus sympathique depuis qu'il avait goûté à son breuvage.

« C'est noté », répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire.

« Tu comptes venir ? », maugréa Hermione, que l'idée ne semblait pas enchanter.

« Et comment ! Je ne vais pas rater ça. Et de toutes façons, il faudra nous revoir tous les deux … », dit-il d'un ton mystérieux. Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon, la bague carnivore et la fit doucement tourner entre ses doigts.

Hermione jeta un regard méfiant à la bague, comme si celle-ci allait l'attaquer pour lui arracher les phalanges.

« Non, merci, Malfoy, moins je te vois, mieux je me porte. »

« Pareil pour moi, crois-moi … Mais c'est pas comme si on avait le choix, tu crois pas ? »

Hermione vida sa coupe de champagne, la posa durement sur le comptoir et le fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? J'en ai ma claque de tes énigmes. »

« Tu verras en temps voulu. Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais maintenant, j'aimerais que vous vous tiriez de chez moi. »

Hermione ramassa vivement ses affaires, le salua d'un « Mufle ! » et sortit des cuisines, Théophane sur les talons.

Malfoy ne les raccompagna pas. Il fixait la bague magique dans sa main, les sourcils froncés. Foutu destin...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

7. La reconstruction

Quatre jours plus tard, Hermione était à son bureau. C'était bientôt la fin de la journée, elle prenait un peu d'avance sur sa paperasse, Théophane était déjà parti … Bref, une journée de bureau calme à mourir. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé regretter ce calme. Et pourtant ...

Un hibou entra dans la pièce, une lettre épaisse accrochée à la patte. Elle décrocha la missive, donna une petite croquette à la viande à l'animal et le regarda s'envoler à nouveau. Elle lut son nom sur l'enveloppe mais ne reconnut pas l'écriture. L'enveloppe contenait un petit objet rond et lourd, ainsi que plusieurs feuillets, semblait-il.

Hermione prit un coupe-papier, et déchira soigneusement le haut de l'enveloppe, puis la renversa pour en faire tomber l'objet rond. Elle poussa un cri et bondit hors de sa chaise en voyant la bague carnivore rouler sur le sous-main de son bureau.

« Mais … Mais ! »

Elle secoua encore l'enveloppe pour vérifier qu'aucun autre piège maléfique ne se trouvait à l'intérieur et déplia la lettre qu'elle contenait.

_Chère Granger, (ou plutôt devrais-je t'appeler Hermione, mais c'est peut-être encore trop tôt)_

_Figure-toi que ton destin a l'air tout aussi pourri que le mien ... Tu connais l'histoire de cette bague, mais comme tu aimes bien les manuscrits poussiéreux, voici une page d'un manuscrit familial qui concerne justement ce bijou. Amuse-toi bien …_

_Sans aucune affection,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione saisit la seconde page, un parchemin tiré d'un livre authentique et que Malfoy semblait avoir arrachée sans ménagement. Un croquis de la bague se tenait en haut de la page et il n'y avait pas de doutes, il s'agissait bien de la bague avide de chair fraîche, symbole de la domination masculine des Malfoys. Son estomac sembla se tordre douloureusement tandis qu'elle commençait sa lecture. Les faits relatés par Malfoy (bague, doigt, crocs, sang, cérémonie, vœux) y figuraient bien, mais un petit encadré entouré par Malfoy, visiblement, fit trembler ses genoux. Elle fut forcée de s'asseoir tant les mots inscrits sur le papier la faisaient frémir d'horreur.

**Parfois, il arrive que la bague elle-même choisisse l'épouse. Dans ce cas précis, le membre de la famille Malfoy n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'épouser cette femme et cette femme ne pourra connaître d'autre homme, car leurs destins et leurs sangs sont désormais scellés pour l'éternité.**

Hermione crut qu'elle allait vomir. Elle relut dix fois le passage et remarqua alors une petite note, rajoutée par Malfoy en bas de page.

_Lève les yeux. DM._

Hermione releva aussitôt la tête et poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant Malfoy dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce petit enfoiré avait prévu son coup.

« Salut Granger », ricana-t-il en voyant sa mine terrorisée. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil effronté. « Quels étaient tes mots exacts, ce jour-là ? Ah oui, ça me revient ... Bien fait pour ta tronche, Malfoy. Alors voici, ma réponse : Toi-même, Granger... »

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Et voilà, c'est terminé ! J'aime bien la fin, Hermione horrifiée de comprendre qu'elle est forcée de passer sa vie avec Malfoy. Personnellement, je veux bien prendre sa place, hein, mais bon, cette fille ne sait pas ce qui est bon pour elle, visiblement !**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Si vous voulez jeter un œil sur les objets mentionnés, ça se passe sur le site , normalement les noms d'objets sont ceux utilisés sur le site. Mes objets préférés sont le drageoir , le service à liqueurs et la broche fleurs en or, argent, diamant et perles. Pour les prix, désolée, mais j'avais vraiment la flemme de faire la véritable conversion en Gallions, donc j'ai souvent pris le tarif sur le site Moi et les maths, ça fait deux !**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

**A bientôt et gros bisous !**

**Xérès !**


End file.
